Living in a Book
by LunaLovesPasta
Summary: Lucy Heartifila had made her third book that has some sort of magic. When Rogue Cheney sent her flowers, the first page of the book made a turn. After Natsu and Gray yell at Lucy, Levy figures out these events are somewhat similar to the ones in Lucy's book. What happens when Fairy Tail finds out Lucy may die when the last page is turned?
1. Figuring it Out

**I changed the named to Living in a Book instead. Sorry if it's so cheesy. I am once again on a writer's block for Fire, Ice, and Spirits. ;A; Now my room is filled with crumbled notebook papers with brainstorms. Oh well. **

…**.**

Chapter 1: Figuring it Out

**Summary: **Lucy Heartifila had made her third book that has some sort of magic. When Rogue Cheney sent her flowers, the first page of the book made a turn. After Natsu and Gray yell at Lucy, Levy figures out these events are somewhat similar to the ones in Lucy's book. What happens when Fairy Tail finds out Lucy may die when the last page is turned?

**Rated:** T for Erza's bad use of language

◕‿‿◕

"Morning everyone!" the cheerful blond said as she entered her guild, Fairy Tail. Lucy Heartifilia had a rough past, but she was always smiling. After the incident on Tenroujima Island, Lucy came back seven years later. She found out he father died a year before she came back. She's been writing ever since. Happy stories, dramas, plays, anything that was on her mind. Not once did she stop. "Hey Mira." Lucy said as she sat in the seat by the bar. "Hi Lucy!" she said happily cleaning out a glass. "Um, if someone sends you flowers, does that mean they like you?" the blond asked quietly hoping three certain dragon slayers don't hear her. "My, who sent you flowers?" Mirajane asked. Lucy played with her fingers and starting to make circular motions. "R- Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth." She stuttered. Mirajane dropped the glass and everyone turned. "My, I dropped the glass." Mirajane said softly. "I'll help." Erza said walking over. "Lucy are you serious?" Mirajane asked. "About what?" Erza asked. "U- Um, I got flowers today, before I came here." Lucy stuttered. Erza raised an eyebrow. "From who?" "R- R- Rogue Cheney." "That idiot guy who was with his buddy showing off at the games?" Erza whisper yelled. "I don't know! He just sent them!" Lucy whispered waving her arms. Erza massaged her temples. "You know what'll happen if Natsu and Gray find out right?" Lucy nodded. "They're going to destroy you, Lu-chan." Levy said appeared behind the blond. "Levy-chan…" Lucy shrieked. "We need a conference." Erza nodded. "Girls!" she shouted. All of them one by one came and Lucy face palmed. "I think this is something we need to eavesdrop on." Gray snickered. "Flame breath, transformer face, the pleasure is all yours." The two dragon slayers grinned and literally their ears stretched. "But, how do I get away with that?" Lucy asked. "Burn the flowers!" Evergreen yelled. All the girls starred at Evergreen with disbelief. "No way, I'm not burning them. They're so pretty. It's shocking that he would give them to me though. Thought he would go for Mira or even Erza." Lucy said. "Lucy-san stop being so negative. You should meet up with him and say thank you." Wendy said. Everyone nodded with agreement. "How am I going to do that?" Lucy asked. "Wasn't there an address on the note he gave you?" Cana asked drinking a bottle of beer. "Let me see." Lucy took out a piece of paper. "Ah yeah, but it seems pretty private." Lucy shrugged. "Then if you're so scared, we'll all go with you." Erza said. "We have to. And if the boys found out they would have a cow that Rogue gave you flowers." Bisca said. Natsu and Gajeel blinking and face each other. "He did what?" the boys yelled. "He sent Lucy flowers. What's so bad Natsu- nii?" Romeo asked. "He is from a rival guild. Rivals!" Natsu said. "That airhead…" Gray muttered. "OK. Let's go." Lucy said getting up. The girls nodded and made their way to the door. "Where are you all going?" Natsu asked raising a brow. "He heard. Damned ears." Cana muttered. "Shopping." Erza said. "All of you?" Gray asked. "Why not? All of you boys go get a beer every day. We are always stuck watching the guild." Evergreen said. "Rogue sent you flowers?" Natsu asked. "Um… yeah?" Lucy said. "And you want to say thank you? This is a trap." Gray said. "How would this be a trap? It's called being polite." Lucy snapped. "Polite? Why would Rogue send _you _flowers?" Natsu asked. "What do you mean 'me'? That attitude isn't going to get you a girlfriend." "He isn't giving attitude. Rogue is obviously setting you up." Gray said. "Well, if he sets me up so be it, but I am not going to not say thank you for a gift." Lucy spat. "So you're going to let yourself be played?" Natsu asked. "Okay. If I was stupid I would go alone, why wouldn't I bring my closest friend with me? Are you jealous much?" Lucy turned on her heel and walked to the door. "Stop being an idiot and open your eyes. He is from Sabertooth." Gray muttered. "If I was you two then I'd be an idiot." Lucy said softly and walked out. "Lu-chan!" Levy said running after her. "Come on!" she called on the other girls.

◕‿‿◕

Lucy sat on the park bench face in knees. "I am not an idiot." She said in between sobs. She clenched her fists and got up to go to a water fountain to wash her face. _'I am wasting tears on nonsense.'_ She thought as she splashed water on her face. "Blonde?" someone asked. Lucy turned around with her face still wet. "You're blonde too." She said as she dried her face with her shirt. "That's dirty." "Shut up, Sting." She walked over to the bench and sat down kicking and swinging her feet like a toddler. "So, what bring you here?" Sting asked. "Is that any of your business?" Lucy asked. "Well, from a few feet I could have sworn you were crying." He teased. "Go die in a hole." "Can you just tell me why you were crying?" Sting asked. "Your friend, the black haired one." "Rogue?" "I'm not his mom. I don't have to remember his name. He sent me flowers and Natsu and Gray found out and they started to get upset." Lucy explained. "So, that's the house we broke into that day." Sting said looking up at the sky tapping his chin. "Y- You broke in?" Lucy could feel her eyes twitching. "Calm down. All we did was pick the lock." Sting said. "All you did? You messed up my bed. I found the covers in my shower." Lucy said. "Ah. That bed is so comfortable." Sting daydreamed. "I need me a mattress that is that soft." "Anyway, when you see Rogue tell him I said thank you." Lucy said now rising from the park bench. "Sure. I'll try." Sting said waving his hand up and down. Lucy sighed. "I swear, if Frosh tells me that you didn't…" Lucy muttered. "Frosh?" "The exceed. He is just adorable, unlike the three exceeds in my guild. Anyway, I'm off." Lucy said while waving a hand. _'I don't see what you see in this girl.' _Sting thought. "Lu-chan!" Levy yelled. "Levy! I'm right here!" Lucy called out. "Are you okay?" Levy asked. "Yeah. Go back to the guild before the panic. I meant to give this to you." Lucy said handing Levy a book. "Is this new?" she asked. Lucy nodded. Levy smiled and walked off with the book in her clutches. Levy started to read while walking.

_Princess Astria ran off, upset by the sudden outburst of her friends, Jake and David. Astria walked until her feet were tired and sat on a park bench sobbing. "Astria?" "Why are you out of your kingdom, Yumi?" Astria asked. _

Levy skipped a few pages, trying not to spoil anything for her.

"_Astria!" Her closest friend, Joy yelled. _

"Oh no…" Levy said softly. She ran toward the guild and busted the door opened, causing everyone to turn around. Levy was sweating and huffing when she walked in. "Did you find her?" Erza asked. "She… fine… we… problem." Levy answered still tired from her run. "She isn't using proper language!" Happy exclaimed. "Happy!" everyone yelled. "What?" "She is tired!" "Oh. Hehe." Levy sighed and Mirajane got her water. Gajeel snuck a glance at Levy and saw her legs shaking. He sighed. "Oi, shrimp. Take a seat before you collapse." He said patting her empty seat next to him. Levy smiled softly and accepted the seat. "Why so shaky?" he asked now facing her. Levy put the book on the bar counter and everyone gathered. "It's the wording of this book. Lu-chan finished writing it yesterday and gave it to me so I could read it. On my way back here I started to read some of it and the events that happened seem the same." She explained. "Read the first page aloud." Erza commanded. Levy cleared her throat and started to read.

_Princess Astria has been having problems with her luxury life. It isn't that she doesn't enjoy it, she wants be normal. She wants to go to high school, instead of her Mama and Papa always telling her she will soon be queen of the kingdom and how Mama is proud of her success. She ran away, not planning to return and made her name Astral. Astria dyed her hair to a light brown and kept her blue eyes, no contacts. She got a job so she can live in a home and go to school. The first person that took interest her was Joy. Joy was interested in her art and the two became best friends in an instant. Savannah is another one of the friends she made. Savannah is very intelligent but uses a lot of foul language when Jake and David starts causing trouble by fighting and breaking everything._

Levy stopped reading and flipped to the final page. She sighed and read it aloud.

_Astral dies from a sickness on her birthday, leaving her five lovers behind, never knowing which one she loved most._

"Five lovers and never knew which one she loved. Why would nee-san write something so sad?" Michelle said bursting into tears. Everyone sweatdropped. "A character in the book named Mike gave Astral a bracelet. Mike and his friend, Yumi are from the other side of the kingdom, making them the enemy." "Enemy. So Mike and Yumi are like Rouge and Sting? How come Lucy doesn't know the events from her book are happening?" Lisanna asked. "Maybe it has some sort of magic. Remember 'The Key of the Starry Heavens'? It had a meaning. When we went on a mission also, the book there had a meaning. This may have the same case as the other books." Erza said. "For now, we have to stick with our original plans and make sure nothing in the book happens here. I'm not sure if that would prevent Lu-chan from sick." Levy continued to read. "Wendy and Romeo are lovers in this. Lucy has multiple lovers. Mirajane and Freed are lovers." "Me?" Wendy almost fainted. "That is insane. Wendy doesn't even talk to Romeo." Carla said. "But in this Miki falls in love with Skai." Levy giggled at the red Wendy. "Did you just say me and Freed?" Mirajane squeaked. "Yup." "Freed is not manly enough to date my big sister!" Elfman said pounding his fist into his chest. "Freed is plenty manly enough." Evergreen scowled. "They lii~ke each other." Happy said rolling his tongue. "Do not!" Evergreen and Elfman yelled in unison. Erza cleared her throat. "I am actually interested. Based on this book, who will Lucy fall in love with in the real world?" she asked. "Yeah! I wanna know too!" Mirajane said. "Juvia wants to know as well." "Well, Juvia you fall in love with Lyon in this." Juvia went to a corner. "So my love was never Gray…" she muttered. A dark aura surrounded that corner so no one went over there. "Anyway, Lu-chan falls in love with five people like I said before. Those five people are Gray, Hibiki, Natsu, Rogue, and Sting." "Eh?" "She'll end up with Natsu. They talk to each other a lot." Erza said. "But Hibiki is really nice to her." Levy added. "Rogue gave her flowers and Gray talks to her when making something up. Sting I don't know." Evergreen said. "And your always helped Elfman." Lisanna giggled. Natsu got up. "I'm going to go talk to Lucy." All the girls squealed and went fan girl mode because Natsu is one of Lucy's lovers Natsu sighed and walked out, but didn't notice the glares he was receiving from Gray.

◕‿‿◕

Lucy was just walking around. She wasn't upset like before, but she was depresses. _'Must be some type of stupid teenage depression phase' _she sighed. Only Lucy would think it's some type of phase. Lucy was a green exceed and smiled widely. "Frosh!" she called out waving her hand. Frosh flew over to her in a flash. "Lucy" he said slamming his tiny body into her chest. "Fro hasn't seen you in a while!" Frosh said while talking in third person. Lucy's eyes had sparkles in them and she said, "Cute!". Rogue, Lector, and Sting came running after Frosh. "Don't just run off like that." Rogue said. "Sorry. That was my fault I was the one who called him over." Lucy said with a smile. "Blonde again?" Sting asked. Then his eye started to twitch. "Sting… did you tell Rogue I said thanks?" Lucy asked darkly. "Why, no he did not say that." Rogue smirked. "Screw you." Sting scowled. "What ever do you mean?" he started to laugh. "Sting…" Lucy said in a deep voice that could even make Sting scared. Before she started beating the crap out of Sting, she saw a pink haired boy running this way. "Gotta run!" "Wa-" Rogue trailed off as the blond took her leave. "You'll tell her someday, and if you don't I'll be the one to say it first." Sting said as he patted his buddy's back. Lucy was jumping over things and making a lot of turns. "What the heck? This is not Temple Run!" she said to no one in particular. She looked at the rode and made her way past a person holding cake. Fortunately, the cake did not get damaged, before Natsu came that is. He went right through the cake. "That needs more frosting!" he called out and turned his attention back to the rode. He jumped over a barrel and ate a banana. "What the hell? I'm Donkey Kong!" he exclaimed throwing a fist in the air. Natsu shook his head. "Lucy wait! I'm sorry!" he yelled. Lucy stopped and turned around, now facing Natsu.

…

**Yay! I finished this chapter. Next of all, thank you for your support on Fire, Ice, and Spirits so I hope you support this one too!**

**TuneChii's Imagination Corner**

**Happy: Why did you include video games?  
Me: Before I started this, I decided to play Doritos Crash Course on my Xbox.**

**Happy: Video game zombie!  
Me: Get over here you dumb cat!  
Happy: Have a nice day! Ah!**


	2. Roller Skates Hurt

**Wow. Reviews and favorites. My inbox was filled with messages on the FIRST day I posted the chapter and I couldn't even keep up. Thanks so much everyone. I am so thankful that all of you like this. So without delay, here is the next chappy~!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Roller Skating Hurts

* * *

**Summary: **Lucy Heartifila had made her third book that has some sort of magic. When Rogue Cheney sent her flowers, the first page of the book made a turn. After Natsu and Gray yell at Lucy, Levy figures out these events are somewhat similar to the ones in Lucy's book. What happens when Fairy Tail finds out Lucy may die when the last page is turned?

**Rated:** T for Erza's bad use of language

I definitely do not own Fairy Tail. The only thing I own is the plot, and the awesome swaggieness.

◕‿‿◕

"Lucy wait! I'm sorry!" Natsu called out. Lucy turned around, now facing Natsu.

"What?" she asked.

"I said I'm sorry."

"Why are you covered in cake?" Lucy looked at Natsu up and down, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah this? I ran into cake back there."

Lucy sighed. "I can't really take you seriously with cake all over you." She took her index finger and scooped up some frosting on his face and licked it off.

"The flavor of the frosting is low."

"Exactly what I said. We should head back to the guild."

"And you need to clean up."

Natsu chuckled. On their way back, Rogue had spotted Lucy, but she was with Natsu. He sighed. _'Or I'll tell her first' _What Sting had told him kept replaying in his mind over and over and now he had his mind on the pink headed dragon slayer ahead of him.

"Rogue, are you okay?" Frosh asked his friend.

"I'm fine. Don't worry Frosh."

Rogue heard laughter coming from the two and decide to go home. He was already upset enough. It wouldn't hurt to go home right? He sighed. Frosh had looked up at his partner with a sad expression.

"It was so weird! I felt like I was in Donkey Kong!" Natsu explained his experience to Lucy.

She started to laugh.

"Not as weird as my Temple Run experience."

They were laughing at each other and the stories when they reached the guild.

"Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed at the sight of her friend.

"I'm feeling better now!" the blond pumped her fist in the air.

Everyone started to crowd Lucy and Natsu for a few minutes.

"I need to sit down." Lucy said, pushing her way past the excited crowd. They continued to ask Natsu questions about what happened and Lucy took a seat by the bar. Gray walked over to her with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for calling you an idiot."

"Oh yeah. It's okay. Did you know we were going roller skating tomorrow?"

"Yeah. It's really easy to roller skate."

Lucy looked down at the bar counter. _'Since it's so easy, why can't I do it?" _she thought frustrated.

"I'll teach you."

'_How did he know?'_

"Your face tells me you don't know how."

'_Mind reader'_

"In case you're thinking it, I'm not a mind reader."

Lucy sighed. She looked over at the guild doors. "How do we get past that?" she asked pointing.

"Crawl." Gray smirked.

Lucy didn't even get a chance to respond to Gray because he grabbed her hand and pulled her down so that she was next to him.

"What are you—"

"Shush!" he said holding his index finger to his lip.

He started to crawl. Lucy followed him—like she had a choice—with their hands still connected. She started to flush by how warm his hand was.

"And viola, we are out." Gray said.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out."

"Whatever. Come on. I know this place that is probably closed by now, but the manager knows me so he won't mind me sneaking in."

They started to walk toward this 'place' Gray was telling Lucy about.

"Aw. They are such a cute couple. If only he had a brownish hair color, it would have been cuter!" a by passer squealed to her friend.

:Yup. Ah~ I hope I get a boyfriend soon."

"Lucy started to feel heat rise to her face from the girls' comments.

"Don't mind them. We know we aren't a couple right? You like Natsu." Gray said looking down. It hurt him to say that, but she didn't like him, so it wouldn't matter. He didn't hear her answer back. Finally, she spoke.

"I like you and Natsu evenly. I don't like-like anybody. Don't be so negative Gray." Lucy spoke softly.

"Evenly?"

"I like everybody in the guild the same. You do too right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

The rest of the walk was silent and they continued to get comments from by passers. Gray sighed.

"We have arrived." He said.

"Mm." Lucy responded with a light nod.

Lucy was shocked about how big the place was. It wasn't just **big, **it was **huge**.

"They do parties on the second floor and classes on the third. We'll use the first floor since no one is here."

Gray picked the lock on the door and went inside with Lucy. They took off their shoes and changed into roller skates.

"Take my hand before you fall and bust something."

"Shut up."

Gray led Lucy out onto the roller rink and he started to skate around. Lucy was in awe. Gray was doing all sort of tricks and he was skating really fast.

"You wanna learn to skate right?"

He took both of Lucy's hands and starting to skate backwards.

"W-Wait, I'm not… KYA!"

Lucy fell flat on her face and Gray was dying from laughter. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he helped Lucy up. When she got up completely, he started to snicker.

"Rule one, pay attention. I'm going to skate backwards while holding your hands so you can stay steady and not fall. Try moving your legs like this."

"It looks like your skiing. That reminds me of that dance, Satisfaction, for Just Dance 2."

"Just do it!"

Lucy took Gray's hands and he started to skate backwards. She started to move her legs like she was told and smiled. He was actually helping her.

"Yay! I got it!"

Gray let go of her hands and she fell. Gray started to snicker.

"Pay attention. If you're doing that correct, try skating on your own."

"But, I don't…."

"Say I can't do it like a big baby and you are going back home."

Lucy puffed her cheeks. She was already frustrated. She fell twice already and Gray kept laughing at her epic fails. She could show him that she'll be able to skate without his lousy help. Lucy got up and tried once more. She started off a little better this time, but made a wrong move and almost fell back. She closed her eyes getting ready for a headache to happen when she hit the floor, but she felt someone catch her.

"Baka, don't skate backwards."

"Hey! Quit calling me an idiot!" she yelled.

"No one told you to skate backwards! You were doing great until you tried to do that!"

"I was?"

"Sort of."

Lucy smiled warmly at her friend.

"Thanks, Gray."

He looked down at Lucy, who was currently in his arms. She smiled at him. The two stayed like this for a few minutes.

"Found- Eep!" Mirajane exclaimed as she walked in.

"What happ- Lu-chan?"

"All this screaming for- Dah La~ I see nothing!" Wendy covered her eyes.

Gray helped Lucy up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gray asked.

He was annoyed. This was probably the only time he could spend with Lucy alone and his pesky guild mates ruined it.

"Gray, what were you and Lucy doing?" Erza asked.

Gray scratched his neck.

"Well, she didn't know how to roller skate so we snuck out and came here."

"And why were you holding her like that?"

"I fell. I'm going to go home and rest. Thanks again Gray. I had fun."

Gray looked at Lucy as she exited and sighed,

"Just like the book." Levy said slowly.

"A princess going roller skating?" Mirajane asked.

"David takes Astral out to a dinner and went dancing. She was about to thank him with a kiss on his cheek when Savannah came in accusing David of taking her headband as a prank."

"She was going to do what?" Gray asked surprised.

"In other words, Lucy would kiss Gray, but we came in looking for them." Erza said.

"Erza would accuse me of taking her cake, so she is Savannah." Gray added.

"What did you say you little…"

"N- Nothing!"

◕‿‿◕

Lucy sighed as she walked home. It was pretty chilly and she didn't have her jacket.

'_Damn. This is why I hate the autumn. Unpredictable weather.' _She thought.

Sting was on his way home from getting food to make tonight's dinner as she stepped on leaves when he saw Lucy rubbing her hands together.

' _Three times in one day. That means I got a jackpot.' _He smirked.

"Oi, blonde!" he called out.

Lucy stopped, who else would call her blonde. Laxus? Gajeel?  
"Sting?"

"That's my name, darling."

"What do you want?"

Lucy just wanted to go home and take a warm shower. She was really cold and dealing with this guy, she'll never go home.

"That's not the way you talk to someone."

"I'm really cold and I want to be home. You're wasting my time."

"You're cold?"

Sting took of his sweater and handed it to Lucy.

"Baka. It's fall, did you expect it to be 94 degrees out?" he teased.

Lucy snatched the sweater. It had black and white straps on it. When she put it on, the sleeves were too long for her.

"You look like a fool." Sting said walking ahead.

"How am I supposed to give this back to you?" she asked.

"Keep it. I have a new one anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Make sure you wear it tomorrow, it's going to be 50 degrees outside and you are going somewhere right?"

"Ah yeah. Thanks Sting."

"Don't mention."

Sting was off and she admired how warm his sweater kept her, but the sleeves were way too long.

"Why am I even thinking about it?" she said starting to walk again.

"It's just a sweater right?"

She sighed. Today was such a long day. Maybe it was because it was a Monday. Mondays are always long. Then there is tomorrow. Lucy started to think about her roller skating practice today.

'_Now I know how to skate.' _She thought.

Then she remembered when she almost fell back.

'_Gray saved me from a bad headache'_

She remembered how he held her and the look in his eyes. She sighed. This sweater was extremely warm. She opened the door to her apartment and heard snoring. Lucy ran into the kitchen and got a pit and held it like a baseball bat. Lucy crept toward the source of the sound and poked it.

"Mhmm…"

"KYA!" Lucy hit 'hit' with the pot.

"Ouch Luce! Your such a weirdo!" Natsu said as he sat up.

"You little intruder."

"It's called visiting a good friend."

Natsu rubbed his head. He was shocked by how strong Lucy's hit was. It felt like he got drunk and now he was having a hangover.

"I could stay right?" he asked.

"Mhm. But sleep on the floor."

"No promises."

"Then get out."

"But it's comfortable sleeping with you."

"Fine." Lucy muttered.

Lucy went to go shower and changed into her favorite Nyan Cat pajamas and went to bed. When Natsu was sure she was asleep, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer.

"Mhm…" Lucy muttered.

"Who's sweater is that? Huh, Lucy?"

"Get your hand off me."

"Gah!"

"You thought I was asleep?"

"UHHH YES!"

"It's a sweater I borrowed. Now when I fall asleep, don't touch me."

"But we are in the same bed. And it's small." Natsu said moving his legs to touch Lucy's.

"Then leave…" Lucy said trailing off.

"No way."  
"…"

Natsu poked Lucy to make sure she was actually asleep this time. No movement.

"I heard you went roller skating with that stupid ice stripper…" Natsu yawned.

"I'm jea…"

The two of them were now sleeping.

* * *

**I love roller skating! Ah~ I was watching Kirarin Revolution when I did this because I was bored. I saw the episode when Hiroto and Kirari were on a "date", so I started to type this. I had no intention of doing a roller skate scene.**

**Responses for Chapter 1:**

Graymoonprix: Thanks so much. Hopefully, I'm on time with this story.

Aorildragonfire16: Did I do the spacing out better? Thanks so much for the advice. I hope you found this chapter easier to read.

Goldenroselucetanya: I hope this chapter was enough to please you

Bluefire321: Aw! Thanks so much for the nice comment.

Animanians17: I'll do my best. Thanks so much for your support.

**Next chapter: Hibiki Comes for a Visit ^^**

_**I have a poll out so please vote on it!**_


	3. Hibiki Comes for a Visit

**Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang! I don't think I have a rant for this chapter, so start! Responses for the reviews are at the end of this chapter! ^_^**

**Summary:**Lucy Heartifila had made her third book that has some sort of magic. When Rogue Cheney sent her flowers, the first page of the book made a turn. After Natsu and Gray yell at Lucy, Levy figures out these events are somewhat similar to the ones in Lucy's book. What happens when Fairy Tail finds out Lucy may die when the last page is turned?

**Rated:** T for Erza's bad use of language

I definitely do not own Fairy Tail. The only thing I own is the plot, and the awesome swaggieness.

◕‿‿◕

**CHAPTER 3: HIBIKI COMES FOR A VISIT **

Lucy stretched as she got up from her slumber.

"Roller skating with the guild was really fun." She said to no one in particular.

"Yup!"

Lucy turned around.

"You slept in my bed again?"

"Calm down, Luce. It's only until I get my room cleaned."

"How long has it been seen you last told me that?"

Seven years before Tenroujima."

Lucy sighed at Natsu. He gave her a toothy grin. Natsu could be such a baby at times, but he is always serious during a battle.

"It's going to be fifty-five degrees today." She sighed.

"It isn't that cold."

"Because you generate your own body heat?"

"And you don't?" Natsu asked.

He asked this because he remembered how warm Lucy was when he sleeps next to her. She always looks so innocent, but she can be an Erza Jr. at times. He shivered at the thought of it.

"I don't." Lucy said, snapping Natsu out of his train of thought.

Lucy went to go shower and out on a black top with skinny jeans and white combat boots.

"Natsu, you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Lucy grabbed the white and black sweater Sting gave her and put it on. Natsu eyed it suspiciously. He felt like he couldn't really trust the person who gave Lucy that sweater. He knows Lucy said that it was from a friend, but he noticed that she didn't bother to name who gave it to her. Maybe, she was tired that night. The two of them walked to the guild, talking about yesterday's roller skating trip.

"Hey everyone!" Lucy said as she entered the guild.

She got her usual chorus telling her hi and all.

"Lucy~. You have a visitor." Mirajane said with a huge smile.

"Not just any visitor…" Levy added.

"It's a boy~" Lisanna said.

'_Is it me or the Strauss sisters like extending their words today?' _Lucy thought.

"And he lii~kes you." Erza and Happy said.

Lucy's eyes widened as Hibiki came out from his hiding spot. She couldn't remember the last time she saw him. Her stomach had butterflies and she started to freeze.

"Yo." Hibiki said with a smile.

Lucy looked at Hibiki and started to compare their heights.

"Your still taller than me, Hibiki."

He chuckled.

"Of course I am."

Lucy puffed her cheeks.

"What's that supposed to mean? Big meanie."

"Nothing! I'm just saying, but besides that, I wanted to take you out for lunch."

"Awwwww!" Levy, Lisanna, Mirajane, and Erza cooed.

Lucy glared at her friends.

"A-ah. We'll be going this way, so um, continue." Levy stuttered.

Lucy nodded signaling them to move a bit faster. Levy mouthed, 'Gambette' and showed thumbs up. Lucy smiled at her friend. Levy is always by her side, through thick and thin. That what she likes about her friends, here in Fairy Tail. They are trustworthy. Lucy turned her attention back to Hibiki.

"Uh, sure! I would love to go to lunch with you!"

"Great. I'll come back here in an hour."

Hibiki was off and Lucy walked to the bar where her friends were waiting to hear the answer. Lucy sighed as she sat down with her friends.

"Well?" Mirajane said, at the edge of her seat.

"Yeah."

All of the girls squealed and went fan girl mode. Lucy sighed at the sight of it and massaged her temples.

'_This is way too much. It's only lunch.' _She thought.

"Lucy, a note has arrived for you." Master Makarov said.

"Love note!" Mirajane said.

"Hai. Thank you." Lucy said as she took the note from Master. Everyone crowded her and she looked at them as if they were crazy. Reading the note quickly, and covered the name at the bottom.

"Lu-chan, read it aloud!" Levy squealed.

"Ah sure… _'Meet me by the park at six tonight. I need my sweater back. A certain somebody wrecked my new one in the wash.'_"

"Do you know who it is from?" Erza asked.

"Yes, of course I do."

"Who?"

Lucy gulped and started to panic.

"U-Um, just a friend of mine."

"Named?"

"H-Haruji!"

"Haruji?"

"Yeah, I'm borrowing his sweater."

Erza looked at Lucy, unconvinced. She thought a bit, and had an idea.

"Then, you do not mind if some of us come along as well, right?"

"Sure, why not?"

Sting was going to kill Lucy once he finds out. Haruji? Seriously, she couldn't come up with a better name! Lucy sighed.

◕‿‿◕

"This tastes so good!" Lucy said as she ate.

"That is why I took you here. The food tastes really good. Me and Eve used to come here all the time."

"The steak is so good~"

Hibiki chuckled at Lucy. He thought it was adorable how Lucy was acting. Sometimes, he would wonder why he didn't ask her out yet.

"You said you and Eve came here all the time?" Lucy asked.

"Mm. Then we met Ren and joined Blue Pegasus, so we never have time to come here."

"Aw. Next time you want to eat here, take Ren and Eve too. It'll be fun!"

Hibiki smiled at Lucy. She was thoughtful.

"They eat like pigs and all they like to eat is ribs. It's embarrassing because food flies all over."

Lucy giggled.

"I would've never thought."

"Looks don't tell it all."

They were talking and laughing with each other through the entire meal. It was all Lucy wanted to do. After they eat, Hibiki went to go get some ice cream for him and Lucy.

"Vanilla or chocolate?"

"Mhhhm. I'll take… vanilla!"

"Alright. I'll get a double cone so it's easier."

Lucy flushed at the idea of sharing ice cream with Hibiki. She waited a few minutes before he came back with the double cone.

"Sorry it took so long. The line at the truck was really long."

"No, it's okay, I didn't wait too long."

"Here, this side of the cone is yours. Okay?"

"Y-Yeah."

They both licked their ice cream at the same time and Lucy was blushing through the entire thing. Hibiki smiled at her. He saw her cheeks were red and started to giggle in his mind. Hibiki thought it was really cute.

"Vanilla is my favorite." He said as he moved away from the frozen treat.

"M-Mine too, but this one tastes like it has strawberry in it."

"Really? Can I try it?"

"S-S-Sure!"

Hibiki bent down and licked Lucy's ice cream.

"It really does have strawberry in it."

'_His DNA is on my ice cream! What should I do? Should I finish it, he did buy it after all it would be a waste if I didn't finish it. ARGH!" _Lucy was having a mental breakdown in her head.

"It tastes good either way right?" she asked suddenly.

"Just a little. Plain ice cream tastes the best."

"Mm."

They finished the ice cream and Hibiki gave Lucy the cone because in her eyes, he saw how much she wanted it. He didn't like the cone anyway so it wasn't a problem. Lucy kept insisting that he'd have it, but gave in as she saw Hibiki take the cone and put it by her mouth. It looked like she was being fed. She took the cone and ate it.

"Thank you."

"No—"

Hibiki was cut off when Lucy gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Hibiki looked at Lucy, knowing his face was probably red, but her face was red too.

"I-I-I mean it. T-thanks."

"N-No problem."

Hibiki dropped Lucy off at the guild.

"I had fun." He said.

"Yeah. Me too."

Hibiki gave Lucy a light kiss on her forehead.

"That was repayment for earlier." He said.

"A-Ah yeah."

Hibiki waved and left, leaving Lucy speechless.

'_AHHH! MENTAL BREAKDOWN!" _she thought holding her head.

'_Oh, I still have to warn Sting about later on.' _

She took out her phone.

**BOLD- From Sting**

_**Bold Italics- Sent by Lucy **_

_**When we meet at the park, wear a wig and contacts. Say your name is Haruji.**_

_**-LulutheBunny**_

**Your signature is funny. Why?  
**

_**Because Erza and the crew are coming with. They want to meet my "friend."  
-LulutheBunny**_

**I'll have to get new clothes, a wig, and contacts. Your DEAD bunny.**

_**Aww. Best friends for life -_-**_

_**-LulutheBunny**_

**Whatever. Bye.**

_**See you later…**_

_**-LulutheBunny **_

Lucy closed her phone and stuffed it in the pocket of her sweater. She walked into the guild.

"I'm back!"

"How'd it go?" Mirajane asked, wiping the bar counter.

Lucy scratched her cheek. She remembered about the kiss. Maybe she can tell Mirajane, she is the quiet one right?

"I kissed his cheek while we were eating a double cone ice cream and he kissed my forehead when he dropped me off."

Mirajane blinked.

"You did what while eating a double what and he did what?" Mirajane yelled.

Lucy sweatdropped. So much for "the quiets one".

"Lucy… kiss… Hibiki… kiss… share….cone." Mirajane was still shocked and it felt like the whole world was spinning.

"Huh?"

"I kissed his cheek while we were eating a double cone ice cream and he kissed my forehead when he dropped me off."

"YOU HUH? YOU'RE INNOCENCE LU-CHAN!" Levy yelled.

"Her innocence what?" Erza asked.

"She kissed Hibiki on the cheek and then Hibiki kissed her on the forehead and they shared ice cream!" Levy explained.

Erza patted Lucy's back.

"It's okay. You're innocence has already been gone."

Lucy sighed. Erza said that so loud all the girls ran up to her. Natsu was still looking at Lucy's sweater. He still wondered what this "Haruji" guy would be like.

◕‿‿◕

**Responses for Chapter 2:  
Alinekiryuu: **Don't you wish there were more sticy and rolu fanfictions? *sigh* BUT! The next chapter will defiantly have a sticy moment.

**Ikeyso Yun Riter: **At first I was a little stubborn and I wouldn't watch certain anime, but I started to watch Fairy Tail and read the manga and fell in love with it! :D

**GoldenRoseLuceTanya: ***rubs chin* I see you are a nalu fan. Don't worry, Lucy will have some moments with Natsu. Okay? :) **Graymoonprix Gothbear100 redchobit99**

**AprilDragonFire16: **Good! Rogue is probably going to be a nominee for Lucy in this. IDK! Haha. I'm glad you remembered the whole twist in this whole fanfiction! :D

Thanks for adding me to your favorites and alerts:

**GoldenRoseLuceTanya .Guilt Jenny1751**

**AprilDragonFire16 lalamnmgirl **

**femaleJoey animefreak978**

**NewRoman lokfan323**

**YAY! NEW CHAPTER OF THE FAIRY TAIL MANGA. CHAPTER 292! **

_Next Chapter: __Haruji is Fake!_

_Yeah_

_Don't forget to vote on my poll! I need some answers for it. Special guest ^_^ Please tell me when your birthday is. I'll send you a shout out! _


	4. Haruji is Fake!

**Hihihi. If you leave a comment, please don't be formal, call me Naa-chan ne? I dislike being too formal. It doesn't fit my character much. I'm probably going to make nicknames up for you guys, but I'm going to ask if it's okay first. Well, you can start reading! Responses for chapter three are at the END. **

**Summary:**Lucy Heartifila had made her third book that has some sort of magic. When Rogue Cheney sent her flowers, the first page of the book made a turn. After Natsu and Gray yell at Lucy, Levy figures out these events are somewhat similar to the ones in Lucy's book. What happens when Fairy Tail finds out Lucy may die when the last page is turned?

**Rated:** T for Erza's bad use of language

I definitely do not own Fairy Tail. The only thing I own is the plot, and the awesome swaggieness.

◕‿‿◕

**CHAPTER 4: HARUJI IS FAKE **

Lucy kept receiving text messages from Sting. He was over-reacting about the whole issue. Yes, he was helping Lucy, but Sting was taking things to the extremes. Mirajane and the girls looked, as the blond typed furiously, steam coming out of her ears and her face as red as a tomato. Mirajane giggled and made her way behind Lucy. She read the text message and her mouth dropped.

FROM: Sting

I'll say it. I'm supposed to be acting like Haruji right? And if I don't they'll find out that I'm Sting.

"L-Lucy..." Mirajane stuttered.

Lucy did not hear Mirajane, but the girls in front of Lucy saw a ghost coming out of Mirajane's mouth. Possibly her soul. Erza grabbed Levy's arm and her bag and took her outside of the guild.

"W-What is it, Erza?" Erza asked.

"The book, this Haruji guy can't be real, and Mirajane just lost her soul because of a test message."

Erza didn't believe what Lucy had said from the start. There has to be something in that book that could help Erza figure out who Haruji really is. Levy flipped through the book. She stopped at one page and read it carefully. Levy went back to flipping through the book. She stopped at the page and showed it to Erza.

"_Yumi, thanks for today." Astral said, walking side by side with Yumi. Yumi looked down at Astral. She was pretty short. He smiled to himself. He looked at Astral closely and her teeth were chattering. "Here" Yumi looked away as he gave Astral his sweater. She blushed as she took the sweater from Yumi. "You didn't have to do that, Yumi." She said as she draped the sweater around her. "You were cold."_

.

.

.

"Sting gave Lu-chan the sweater?" Levy asked very calmly.

Erza was having that breakdown like she did when she found Bisca and Alzack were married.

"E-Erza…"

She straightened herself and cleared her throat.

"I am going to go _talk _to Lucy."

"Poor Lu-chan, she'll get the costume."

"LUCY!" Erza slammed the doors of the guild opened. Everyone jumped, except Lucy who was too busy texting Sting.

Lucy ignored Erza. She was smiling at her phone. It was pretty creepy, but Lucy was happy right now. Happy and angry mixed into one Lucy.

"Lucy…" Erza said through gritting teeth.

"Oh. Hi, Erza." Lucy said with a bored expression.

"I pray for Lucy Heartifilia." The guild said in unison.

Lucy shrugged and got up. She grabbed Sting's sweater.

"Five minutes, you guys can catch up." She said and opened the guild door making her way out.

Erza's dark aura starting to leak out of her body and everyone were hugged each other begging for mercy.

"Natsu! Gray!"

"A-Aye?"

"Make sure Lucy doesn't get to Sting at all costs!"

"S-Sting?"

"Yes. Lucy lied. Her punishment shall be served later, but make sure she does not get to Sting!"

Erza was yelling.

_And Astral fell for Yumi on the spot, after a surprise kiss was given to her. _

She clenched her fist.

"E-Erza, is it really that bad that Lu-chan—"

"Yes! I can never forgive his guild for doing that to her. It's worse if she falls for an enemy guild.

Levy lowered her head. It'll be harder for Rogue to help Lucy if the guild is against Sabertooth.

"Shrimp…" Gajeel muttered.

Levy turned around.

"What are you hiding?" he asked, his look was as serious as it can get.

◕‿‿◕

"Oi! What took you so long?" Sting asked.

"I'm on time. Nice wig." Lucy answered.

Sting had on a black wig with red streaks. A white plain tee, with black skinny jeans, and white converses.

"I know. Don't I look sexy in it?" Sting asked making poses.

"You look weird. Anyway, they didn't come with me."

"I can see that."

The wind blew. Lucy thought it was like the books she would read. Sting sighed.

"That means I can't even say anything I was planning to."

"Don't stop so depressed, it's creepy."

"It's creepy for me to be depressed?" Sting asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"N-No, it's just you're always so _annoying._ It's quiet when you're depressed, just like Natsu." Lucy said soft and slow.

"Don't compare me to him."

"Whatever take the sweater so I could leave."

The cold wind blew once more, slamming against her pale skin.

"C-C-can't I keep it for a little more? It's freezing. We're in winter already." Lucy said, her teeth chattering.

Sting shrugged.

"Then, we'd have to share it." He said.

Lucy sat on the grass of the park. She looked up at the sky, it was getting dark and the sky was filled with stars that shined brightly. Sting took a seat next to her, leaning on his arms for support, stretching his legs out.

"Give me some of my sweater, it's freezing." Sting said tugging on the left sleeve if his sweater.

"No! Can't you generate your own body heat? Sheesh!" Lucy tugged back on the sweater.

"No, I'm not some fire dragon. Give me my sweater." Sting pulled extra hard, tugging Lucy with him.

"H-Hey!" Lucy shrieked as she fell into Sting's lap. She recovered quick, but the entire sweater was now on Sting. Lucy sighed.

"I-It's cold." Lucy said again.

Sting sighed.

"Half." He slung the right sleeve of his sweater and stuck Lucy's arm in the sleeve, his left arm in the other sleeve.

"This is embarrassing." Lucy said.

Sting shrugged.

"It's not like anyone can recognize me. Stop being such a baby."

Lucy puffed her cheeks.

"I'm not a baby!"

A few minutes later, Lucy fell onto Sting's shoulder.. Sting looked down at Lucy and smiled to himself. He thought it was pretty cute. Her lips were slightly parted. He sighed and placed his head on hers.

"You're head it way too heavy." Lucy said sleepily.

"That means I'm smart."

"Keep on dreaming."

Lucy's mouth formed a small smile. She wondered about the last time she had time to go star gazing. Ever since Team Natsu formed, she was always taking care of Natsu.

'_Natsu'_ she thought.

'_Where is he? Oh right, at the guild. I left them.' _

"Luce!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Oi" another yelled.

"Natsu! Gray!" she said getting up.

"Erza… is going… to kill…you." Gray said taking deep breaths.

"Why?"

Natsu rubbed his chin.

"Oh right. You ignored her and she said that Haruji was Sting."

Lucy faked a laugh. She looked at the area where Sting used to be. He left.

"Maybe I should go home."

"BAD IDEA!" Erza was here, everyone in the guild chasing after her.

"EEP!" Lucy squeaked.

Lucy had totally ignored Erza. She was in such a rush to see Sting so bad for a reason. Maybe she longed for hope, to find out if there was some type of good in Sting and in Rogue. The guild never liked to communicate with Sabertooth. Then she remembered. The guild was throwing a 'Welcome Winter' party. That's how the guild is, festive. Master Makarov demanded that they invite even Sabertooth. He needed to have a chat with their master anyway. Erza held up a tiger costume that snapped Lucy out of her train of thought.

"Wear this for a week inside the guild. This is your punishment for ignoring and lying. Understand?"

"But…" Lucy eyed the costume, "it looks too small for me."

"That's the entertainment for the 'Welcome Winter' party. You're going to be singing on a stage wearing this on that day. No more talking."

Lucy snatched the costume. She didn't want to wear some stupid tiger costume.

"Stupid Erza…" she muttered.

"Eh?" Erza asked.

"N-Nothing!"

"Hmph."

Erza marched away and her guild mates, one by one, wished her good luck. Lucy walked home, alone, in the cold. Natsu had decided to crash at Gray's house, since Lucy had an early start. She was thankful to have Natsu as a friend, but wondered how it would turn out having those two in the same room. She shrugged as she entered her apartment. Those two can get along when they don't have so much on their minds. She wondered if they ever had anything on their mind. They are always so reckless.

"Oi, it's pretty perverted to be smiling so goofy to yourself."

"Why are you here?"

"You just enjoyed my company at the park."

Lucy put her bag down.

"Where's Rogue, Frosh, and Lector?"

"Kitchen. Rogue is entertaining them."

Lucy made her way into the kitchen. Rogue was juggling three fish and tossed one to Lector and Frosh. He smiled as he saw Lucy walk in.

"Welcome home."

"Haha. What are you guys doing here?"

"Visit. Plus, no power in our house so Sting tracked your scent."

"Stalker."

Rogue laughed. He heated up a frying pan and tossed the fish in there.

"It's okay if you guys split it right?" Rogue asked the exceeds. They nodded and returned to eating their raw fish.

Rogue had an apron that said, _'Sexy' _on it.

"Sting's right?" Lucy asked.

"He has at least fifteen of them at home and he isn't the one who does all the cooking." Rogue said tossing the fish to the exceeds.

"Am I really that surprised? I have to cook for a reason." Lucy said.

"But, I only have Nyan Cat aprons."

Rogue laughed.

"That cat is really popular huh?"

"You have _no _idea." Lucy giggled.

Sting walked into the kitchen and started to go through the cabients.

"Any popcorn? 'Bout to see a movie on TV."

"What movie? Second cabinet left of the fridge."

"Scream 4"

"Isn't that scary?" Lucy asked.

"You don't like scary movies?" Rogue asked.

"It's not that I don't like them it's that…"

"You don't watch them at late night?"

"Exactly."

Rogue smiled and put the popcorn in the microwave. Sting looked at him. He hadn't seen Rogue smile in a while. He always had the same expression on his face. Rogue was never satisfied, but whenever he saw Lucy, he would be happy, and that annoyed Sting. They both liked her, and Sting almost had a chance if her friends didn't come. He ran his hand into his blond hair.

"I guess I'll watch it, but I sit in the middle." Lucy said.

"Mm." Sting nodded.

He went back into the living room and turned on the TV. Sting rented the movie, telling Lucy he'll pay back.

◕‿‿◕

THE END… AH~ I was pretty lazy with this chapter, and I really wanted to get it in. I think it may take a while for the next chapter to come out… I got some summer homework.

**Responses to Chapter 3: **

**Ikeyso Yun Riter- **Haha. Nawh. No one can be behind in the world. There's a lot of manga out there… sheesh, it's hard work to read it all!

**Aprildragonfire16: **:3 I love your reactions on my fanfiction! Can I call you April-chan? Haruji, weird name huh? Anyway, I hope you like this chappy!

**Red Kisses and Dark Secrets: **So sorry for the confusion! I was new when I started this and I didn't know what to do… *sigh* Epic failure.

**GoldenRoseLuceTanya: **Thanks! Keep the fingers crossed! The next chappy may have some NaLu mixed with RoLu!

Next Chapter: Small Tiger Girl

Haha. Lucy shrinks!


	5. Small Tiger Girl

**Aye sir! Chapter five is here! I really need to get a Beta Reader -_- I am having a good feeling about this one because a special guest makes an appearance. Guess who~ **

* * *

**Summary:**Lucy Heartifila had made her third book that has some sort of magic. When Rogue Cheney sent her flowers, the first page of the book made a turn. After Natsu and Gray yell at Lucy, Levy figures out these events are somewhat similar to the ones in Lucy's book. What happens when Fairy Tail finds out Lucy may die when the last page is turned?

**Rated:** T for Erza's bad use of language

I definitely do not own Fairy Tail. The only thing I own is the plot, and the awesome swaggieness.

◕‿‿◕

**CHAPTER 5: SMALL TIGER GIRL **

Lucy sighed as she woke up. It was only six and she had to be at the guild by seven-thirty to start her job as a tiger.

"Ohayo!" she said as she entered the kitchen.

"Ohayo." Rogue said flipping a pancake. Sting was eating his already.

"Pancakes?" Lucy said as she looked at the pan.

"Mhm. How many do you want?" Rogue asked.

"Two."

Lucy poured herself a glass of orange juice and took a seat across from Sting at her kitchen table.

"This pig had five pancakes already and now he wants another one." Rogue said through the frying noises.

"Pig~" she mocked Sting.

"Fuff huf. Weese tave goof." Sting said with a mouth full of pancakes. (Shut up. These taste good.)

Lucy giggled.

"Keep your mouth closed when you speak, baka." Rogue said. He placed a plate filled with two pancakes in front of Lucy and sat in the middle, eating three pancakes.

"Can I have the rest if you don't finish yours?" Sting asked Rogue, eyeing his pancakes.

"Mhm. I doubt that'll happen though." Rogue said.

"How come?" Lucy asked.

"He has a big appetite." Sting said getting up to wash his plate.

"Leave it before you break it Unlucky Sting. I just got this place redone." Lucy said.

"Unlucky Sting? Every girl I talk to considers themselves lucky." Sting said placing his plate down in the sink.

"No man. You really are unlucky. When we used to go to school that boy who sat next to you always failed, just like you. When we switched seats and I sat next to you, I failed and the guy passed." Rogue said.

Lucy was laughing hard. Tears were forming on the corner of her eyes by the time she stopped.

"I told you, Unlucky Sting." Lucy said.

"Rogue is bad luck too!" Sting wined.

"How am I back? When we were at school, everybody always wanted to be around me and they were jealous when I chose the Unlucky Sting. Good thing my luck rubbed off of you buddy." Rogue joked.

"I was somewhat lucky!" Sting protested.

"Even Lucy's lucky. Lucky Lucy." Rogue said.

"Haha. I really am not that lucky. Getting cut up and always tripping isn't that lucky. I am _very unlucky _in love." Lucy said.

Sting swung an arm around Lucy.

"We're the Unlucky Buddies!"

Lucy smacked Sting's arm.

"And I could be luck too, so don't rub off that unlucky aura."

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _

"What the hell?" Lucy went to the source of the banging which was upstairs. Natsu was banging the window so Lucy would come and open it.

"Damn it." She said to no one in particular. She ran back downstairs.

"You four have to hide." She said quickly.

"Lector and Frosh are still—" Rogue was cut off when Frosh was handed gently to him. Lucy handed Sting Lector and found some of her vanilla scent perfume. She sprayed herself, Sting. Rogue, the living room, and the kitchen.

"What the, I don't wanna smell like…" Sting started.

"Shush!" Lucy took her whole hand and covered Sting and Rogue's mouth with it. She sighed heavily and uncovered their mouths.

"Follow me."

Lucy knew the first place Natsu would go—the kitchen—so she decided to shove the dragon slayers in an extra closet she had in her living room.

"Not a peep." She said darkly.

Lucy ran upstairs and opened the window for Natsu to come in.

"Luce~ I am very hungry!" Natsu pouted.

"You're always hungry, Natsu." Lucy said.

"C'mon," Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand, "I want scrambled egg with extra tabasco sauce."

Lucy smiled and went downstairs. She remembered the vanilla scented boys were in her closet, so she tried not to talk about anything personal, but that was tough when Natsu was around.

"You know that Dan guy is standing out in the front? You should let 'im in. I want to finish pounding him." Natsu grinned.

"No! That guy is _creepy_! Didn't you see how he turned me tiny?" Lucy shrieked.

"He's not gonna leave."

Lucy sighed.

"I'll guess I'll let him in." Lucy muttered.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!"

"Na ah no. _No fighting. _I took my time and jewels to remodel this place." Lucy warned. She opened the door—which was really shocking to Dan—and let him in.

"Lulu-chan!" Dan said hugging Lucy.

She heard a faint chuckle coming from the closet and knew Sting would get a beating.

"You and Natsu watch TV and I need to shower. Please don't make any perverted comments about what I'm wearing after I shower." Lucy said escaping from Dan's grasp.

"Alright!" Natsu and Dan said in unison.

Lucy went upstairs and hooked the tiger costume on the knob of her bathroom door. The hot water felt good. She grabbed her strawberry scented shampoo and washed her hair. Lucy put her head into the water and rising her hair. She grabbed her turquoise towel, dried off, put on the costume, and was out of the bathroom. She ran downstairs and she didn't see anything broken or set on fire.

"Done!" Lucy said clapping her hands. The two boys looked at her and blood escaped their noses.

"Perverts!" Lucy grabbed a jean jacket and put it on.

"Jeez, this top is way too tight and it only goes above my belly button." Shem uttered.

"D-D-Don't worry Luce, i-i-it's fine." Natsu stuttered.

"H-Hey! Lulu-chan is M-I-N-E!" Dan protested.

"She's no O-N-E-S!" Natsu said.

Dan drew his sword.

"Remember this?" he asked.

"How did I know this would go bad?" Lucy sweatdropped.

Dan was getting ready to attack and Lucy distracted him, so she received the attack instead.

"A ten year old?" Natsu asked.

"Dan!" Lucy squeaked. Her voice was soft, yet really cute and Dan couldn't help himself. He picked up Lucy.

"You're going to be my daughter for a day!" Dan cheered.

"Eh?" Lucy squeaked.

"Give her to me, I need to take her to the guild. And change her back!" Natsu yelled.

"Hehe. Here's the problem, I can't change her back. It lasts for three hours."

"Dan!" Lucy yelled, her voice was really soft when she yelled, so Lucy blushed with embarrassment.

"She'll like ten year old stuff for a while, I better go." Dan said.

Lucy huffed and her costume's tail went back and forth. Natsu picked her up and placed her on his back.

"Wanna piggyback ride?" Natsu asked grinning a toothy grin.

"YWES!" Lucy said, eyes sparkling, with a baby voice. She shook her head.

"I mean, yes." Lucy crossed her arms.

Natsu let out a chuckle and started to run. Once the vanilla scented boys heard the door slam, they got out of the closet and ran to the window.

"She's… adorable." Rogue muttered.

"Looks cuter, but still has that evilness." Sting said.

Rogue smacked the back of his head.

"Wee!" Lucy said, spreading her arms out like a plane.

"Who's she?" a bypasser asked Natsu.

"U-Um, this is… Lucy's sister, Mika!" Natsu blurted.

The bypasser patted Lucy's head.

"She's adorable"

Lucy smacked Natsu's head.

"Go faster Natsu!" she said.

Natsu sweatdropped. _'I guess that's Lucy' _he thought. He smiled at started running towards the guild again.

"Ohayo minna!" Natsu enthusiastically as he entered the guild.

"Ohayo!" Lucy said.

"Who's the kid?" Gray asked.

Lucy jumped off of Natsu's back and held up her right hand at Gray. He bent down and looked at the hand.

"L-Lucy?"

Lucy leapt into Gray's arms.

"Yay! You figured out my puzzle!" she squealed softly.

"C-Cute…" he muttered.

Natsu grabbed Lucy away from Gray and held her like a baby.

"She'll be like this for a while, three hours cause of that stupid Dan guy. But, it's pretty cute." He said pinching Lucy's cheeks softly.

"Lu-chan is cute and tiny in a tiger costume." Levy said running to Natsu.

"Rawr!" Lucy said.

"Cute~" Levy said.

"Natsu~ I want milk~" Lucy wined.

"Looks like Natsu's daddy for a day." Gray snickered.

"Natsu~ Milk~" Lucy wined even more. She shook her head.

"Mirajane, can you get Lucy some milk? And stupid ice-brain, of course I have to take care of her." Natsu growled.

Gray snickered once more.

"Here you go Lucy." Mirajane said handing Lucy a glass of milk.

"Thank you Mirajane!" The guild watch as Lucy chugged her milk.

"Ah~" Lucy said.

Mirajane smiled and took the glass from the small tiger girl.

'_Dan is going to get it once this is over! It's way out of character!' _Lucy though.

"ACHOO!" she sneezed.

"Here's wipe your nose." Natsu said, handing Lucy a tissue.

Natsu sighed.

"Three hours of this and my hand is going to be covered in SNOT!" He said.

"Give her to me, Lu-chan is adorable." Levy said.

Levy took Lucy from Natsu and starting tickling her.

"You want cotton candy?" Levy asked.

"Mhm!"

"And, people may say 'Hi Mika' that's her fake name. Okay?" Natsu asked.

He bent down to Lucy.

"Be good for Levy." He got up and patted Lucy's head.

"I'm always good." She muttered.

"When you're not trying to claw my eyes out." Happy said flying past Lucy.

"Let's go, Mika-chan!" Levy said, using Lucy's fake name.

"I want cotton candy!" Wendy said.

"Mhm. Anyone else?"

"I'll come. Next thing you know, you lose the kid." Gajeel muttered.

"It's like a Gajeel and Levy family!" Mirajane said, clapping her hand together.

"N-N-No! Why would I start a family with Gajeel!" Levy stuttered.

Lucy tugged on Levy's shirt.

"But~ Yesterday, you told me you LOOOVVE—" Lucy started.

Levy covered her mouth.

"She doesn't know what she's saying!" Levy said quickly.

Lucy bit Levy's hand.

"She told me she LOOOVVES Gajeel!" Lucy said jumping up and down.

"C'mon Lu-chan. I mean Mika-chan, cotton candy." Levy was starting to sweat.

"Levy and Gajeel~ sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" Lucy and Natsu sang.

Lucy picked up Lucy and grabbed Wendy's hand and ran out the guild with embarrassment. Gajeel sighed.

"Guess I should go…" he muttered.

"Have fun with you lover, Gajeel!" Mirajane said, crying.

"I really do predict love."

"Girls. All the same." Gajeel muttered as he exited.

"He likes her back." Natsu snickered.

◕‿‿◕

"So call me maybe!" Lucy sang as she marched with Levy and Wendy.

They were singing random songs and Lucy just finished singing, "Call me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen. Levy sighed.

"Hey Levy-chan! Sing us a song!" Lucy beamed brightly.

"Sing a song you would want to sing to Gajeel-san." Wendy added.

Levy blushed and cleared her throat. She looked around to make sure Gajeel wasn't following them.

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me _

_Either way you do me _

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by _

"I know that song!" Lucy gleamed.

"I wish I could sing it to him, but he doesn't like me." Levy said sadly.

"I have an idea. Sing at the 'Welcome Winter' party. Sing with Lucy-san so you don't get nervous." Wendy said.

"So she doesn't get nervous doing what?"

"G-Gajeel!"

Levy looked down at Lucy. Lucy gave her a bright smile.

"Nothing! Mind your own business, would' ya? This is a girl talk." Lucy snapped.

Lucy grabbed Levy's hand.

"C'mon, Mika-chan, Wendy, cotton candy awaits!" Levy said marching again.

Gajeel smirked. They forgot about his "good hearing".

They spent their time doing so much stuff that Lucy turned back to normal, causing people to stare at her tiger costume.

"L-Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, let's go back to the guild." Lucy stuttered.

They nodded with agreement and went back to the guild. Once Lucy opened the door, a pool of blood was in front of her.

"Y-You guys are perverts!" she shrieked.

"Hai, hai. The party will be fun tomorrow." Erza said with a nod.

"Erza, can I ask you a favor?" Lucy asked, walking to Erza.

"Go ahead."

Lucy whispered in Erza's ear and she looked at Levy, to Gajeel, and back to Levy.

"Under one condition."

"Mhm?"

"You have to sing a love duet with….."

"EH?"

Lucy lowered her head.

"Fine." She muttered.

Lucy walked over to Levy and nodded, confirming the plan from earlier.

"Thanks so much, Lu-chan!" Levy said hugging her friend and rocking her back to forth.

"Levy-chan… you owe me… BIG TIME!" Lucy growled.

"What happened? What did Erza say?" Levy asked.

"She has to do a love duet with -. Isn't that right Lucy?" Erza said putting her hand on Lucy's left shoulder.

"Wow. Mirajane is going to flip." Levy said.

Lucy really didn't want to sing a love duet with _him. _She was always getting teased and laughed at by _him. _She sighed.

"It'll be fine. I'll come over for dinner with Levy tonight."

"T-Tonight?"

"Mhm. Are you will someone tonight?" Erza asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"N-No…"

'_It's just that I thought I'd hang with Sting and Rogue during dinner.' _She fidgeted in her place.

"Alright you can come."

'_I'll just hide them… again. Sting isn't going to like it and Rogue is always making dinner or breakfast, so… ARGH! MENTAL BREAKDOWN!" _Lucy thought, clutching her head.

◕‿‿◕

**Responses to Chapter 4:**

**Bluefire321: **It's okay, it's my job to answer the responses. :D Yes, Lucy will end up with someone in the end. The whole plot is well planned out, so she'll be with someone.

**Lokfan323: **I do? Ah~Gomen! I was trying to avoid cliffhangers in this story too! *sigh* Well, here's the next chappy!

**GoldenRoseTanya**: I'll try my best to work on NaLu moments.

**Guest 7/26**: Haha! There are more reactions in the next chapter as well!

**Erza Scarlets: **Thank you!

**Ikeyso Yun Riter: **Hai! Thanks for reviewing on my chapter. And yes, assignments really are brain cell killers. I get headaches from them. 10%? No one loses creativity. It just takes some time and BAM! The light shines and you're packed with ideas.

**Late Responses: **

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**Ruiizu: **I needed Loke for something else in it. And, I hope I've gotten better with the paragraphs.

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**Erza Scarlets: **No worries. I like that pairing too! But, it was that episode that made it a Kirari and Hiroto moment.

NEXT CHAPTER: DINNER, SINGING, AND CONFESSIONS

Who do you think Lucy is going to sing with? Guess in the reviews! :D


	6. Dinner, Singing, and Confessions

**Are you ready?! Mhm. Well, to make you guys happy, the one person that was most guessed is going to be singing with Lucy. I was originally planning to make it Sting, but I went with the guesses. OK! Start!**

**Summary:**Lucy Heartifila had made her third book that has some sort of magic. When Rogue Cheney sent her flowers, the first page of the book made a turn. After Natsu and Gray yell at Lucy, Levy figures out these events are somewhat similar to the ones in Lucy's book. What happens when Fairy Tail finds out Lucy may die when the last page is turned?

**Rated:** T for Erza's bad use of language

I definitely do not own Fairy Tail. The only thing I own is the plot, and the awesome swaggieness.

◕‿‿◕

**CHAPTER 5: DINNER, SINGING, AND CONFESSIONS**

It was seven-thirty when Lucy was dismissed by Erza. Lucy sighed. It was such a long day and being a ten year old took up most of her time. Now, she has to hide the boys at her house and help Levy win Gajeel with a song. It was hard, but she really wanted to help Levy and Sting and Rogue don't have power at their house. She opened the guild doors to leave.

"Lucy, don't forget me and Levy are coming over." Erza said as the guild doors closed with a slam.

Five minutes later, Lucy opened the door to her apartment, only to be treated by the scent of Rogue's cooking mixed with the sweat coming from Sting's body.

"Sting, why must you work out here? Go do it in a park." Lucy muttered as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Aren't you angry?" Sting teased. He put his barbells down and followed Lucy to the kitchen.

"Whatcha cooking Rogue?" Lucy asked. She took a seat by Frosh and Lector and scratched behind their ears.

"Fried rice and shrimp."

"You're still wearing my apron?" Sting said as he looked for milk in the fridge.

"Do I have a choice?"

Lucy grabbed her apron and knife to help Rogue with the shrimp.

"Sting, without breaking anything, do you think you can wash the rice?" Lucy asked.

Sting chugged the carton of milk.

"Yeah, I guess, but I don't even know how to."

He crushed the milk carton and threw it out. Lucy sighed. Sting really is _that _stupid. She placed her knife down.

"Rogue, I'm going to help Sting for a bit. He needs to help too."

"Alright."

Lucy grabbed Sting's apron and tied it around him.

"Turn on the cold water for me Sting." Lucy put her hair in a ponytail and tightened her apron.

"Grab that bowl of rice over there." She muttered.

Sting nodded and did as he was told which was weird.

"Now what?"

"Give me your hand. W-Wait, wash them first, I don't want Sting Sweat all over my hand."

Sting rolled his eyes.

"I need to shower. Looks like you'll have to do it~" Sting said, lifting up his arms.

Rogue and Lucy pinched their noses.

"C'mon man! The food can rot with the smell you have." Rogue said, his voice was nasally.

"Yeah! Stop playing around; you could stink up the whole house. Go shower." Lucy said.

Sting snickered at his plan. He didn't want to cook. Good thing he worked out or Lucy would be touching his hand.

'_WAIT! Lucy was going to touch my hand?! Damn, why did I work out?!' _Sting thought as he marched up stairs.

"Lector, does Sting always smell _that _bad?" Lucy asked.

Lector chuckled. "Yes, if you thought that was bad, you need to smell him when he doesn't shower for two days."

"That smell can kill somebody." Rogue said.

"Frosh smelled it once and Rogue had to take Frosh to the hospital!" Frosh said, waving his paws around.

"Jeez. It's deadly." Lucy giggled.

"My smell wasn't that bad." Sting entered the kitchen with his hair still wet, a towel around his neck, boxers, and he was shirtless.

"STING PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" Lucy shrieked covering her eyes.

"This is how I'm sleeping tonight anyway, so get used to it."

"Sting, have some manners." Rogue said.

"Manners my ass. Lucy sees Gray fully naked and Natsu half-naked all the time." Sting muttered.

"That's because I'm used to them! Go put on some clothes!" Lucy shrieked once more.

"Calm down before the whole block hears you. You're loud." Sting made his way back upstairs and left drops of water. Lucy sighed and got a towel to clean it up. Sadly, it leads to her room. She knocked before she entered.

"What?"

"Is my floor wet?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I come in? I need to clean it up before my friends get here."

Sting opened the door. He had jeans on, but was still shirtless. Lucy covered her eyes and walked in her room, everything still in place. Sting dried his hair and put on a white shirt, telling Lucy she can uncover her eyes.

"I swear if you walk around shirtless again, I am going to kick you out." Lucy muttered.

"Yeah, yeah. You know you won't."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Cause you like me."

"Who said that?"

"No one. If you didn't I wouldn't be here right now, would I?"

Sting smirked at Lucy.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"Nope. I felt bad that you guys didn't have power."

_DING! DONG!_

"Stay in here!" Lucy ran downstairs and she was on time because Rogue was going to open the door.

"Rogue! It's them; take Lector and Frosh upstairs to my room. I'll make sure there are leftovers for you guys." Lucy whispered.

Rogue nodded and once Lucy heard the footsteps going up the stairs she sighed and opened the door.

"Hey Luce~" Natsu said entering.

"Yo Lucy."

"Where are the forks, bunny girl?"

'_Aw man! I forgot to spray!' _ Lucy thought.

"Why are those three here?" Lucy asked when Levy and Erza came in.

"Stray animals walking around." Erza muttered.

"Natsu! Don't touch the food and all of you stay out in my room! It's too messy!" Lucy said, closing her door.

"Lu-chan, I'm nervous." Levy played with her fingers.

Lucy spotted Sting's barbells and started to panic. She tried to kick them under the chair, but hurt her foot, _badly_.

'_Shit, it hurts!' _Lucy almost cried. She rolled them under her chair and turned her attention back to Levy, holding back tears.

"Did Erza pick the song?" Lucy asked.

Lucy took a seat by Erza and Levy on her living room couch while the boys were going through the fridge.

"I think 'Perfect Two' is a nice selection." Erza said.

"Mhm. Let's practice it quietly."

_**Bold Italics: Lucy**_

**Bold: Levy**

_Italics: Both_

**Don't know if I could ever be**

**Without you, cause boy you complete me**

_**And in time I know that we'll both see**_

_**That we're all we need**_

_Cause you the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

**And you're the one I wanna marry**

"Perfect." Erza said clapping her hands together.

"Before that one, I want to sing a fun song with Lucy just to get everyone excited. "

"What song?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, what song? I need to approve of it."

"It's a song from Vocaloid. It's pretty old, but me and Lu-chan like to listen to it when we're bored"

"Oh~! That song by Kagamine" Lucy nodded.

"If that's what you want, _but _pick one of the members from Vocaloid and cosplay as them so you can sing."

"I call Hatsune Miku!" Lucy said waving her hands.

"I'll take Rin Kagamine."

"Who's cosplaying?" the boys were staying in front of the doorway of the kitchen.

"N-N-N-No one!" Levy and Lucy said in unison.

"Let's have dinner shall we?" Erza said.

"W-Wait, I need to save some, so please don't eat it all."

"Sure."

TIME SKIP-AFTER DINNER 

"Thanks Luce~" Natsu said.

"Don't forget the two costumes." Erza nodded.

"Thanks for everything Lu-chan."

"Bye, Lucy."

"Later, bunny-girl."

Lucy shut the door and sighed. She took the two plates of food and turned off all the lights downstairs. She slowly went upstairs and opened the door to her room.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Sting said.

"Sting, manners."

"Everything is off downstairs, so we'll be sleeping in my room. Of course, you guys on the floor."

Lucy handed Rogue and Sting the plates of food.

"I'm going to shower. I have an early start tomorrow."

"What do you want for breakfast?"

'_Mhm… since I'm Hatsune Miku maybe I should eat….'_

"LEEKS!" Lucy blurted.

"Leeks? Why?"

"It'll make sense tomorrow morning." Lucy said with a wink and went to the bathroom.

.

.

.

"Did she just… wink at you?"

"I think so…."

◕‿‿◕

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Crash!_

"Damn you clock." Lucy said as she woke up. She ran her fingers through her bed head and sighed. Then, a small smile formed.

Lucy got up, trying not to move because Sting and Rogue were still asleep.

'_Good. He won't go through the trouble making me breakfast.' _She thought.

Lucy grabbed her two costumes from her closet. She put one in a small bag, and she went to the bathroom to change into the 'Hatsune Miku' costume. She had a wig and contacts also and remembered Hall-O-Ween with Levy. She giggled. A few minutes later, she came out of the bathroom and the two boys were still sleeping.

"Clap, clap." She sang softly. Lucy grabbed her bag and went to the guild.

"Welcome Winter!" Lucy yelled as she slammed the doors shut, hoping that she woke Rogue and Sting up.

Lucy skipped to the guild happily. She was early, but she thought she could help the guild set up before the all-day party starts.

"Ohayo, minna!" Lucy said.

"Ohayo, Miku!" Levy ran up to Lucy in her costume.

"Ohayo, Rin!" Lucy beamed.

"Good, good. Nice costumes. Are you ready? Everything starts in an hour." Erza said, tapping her clipboard.

"So, Levy is finally making my dream come true." Mirajane said, crying.

"E-Eh?" Lucy asked.

"To make the most stubborn person—known as Gajeel-fall in love."

"Is that so?" Lucy sweatdropped.

"Erza! We need more food and drinks!" Gray shouted from the bar.

"Okay! Well, Gambette when you sing." Erza said with a small wave.

"Lucy, you look really cute as Hatsune Miku" Mirajane said with a bright smile.

"Thanks, but Levy-chan's Rin costume is better."

"Aw~ Thanks. You should grow your hair. It looks good on you."

Lucy, Levy, and Mirajane giggled.

"Hey Luce! Why are you cosplaying?" Natsu said, walking over with Gajeel.

Levy hid behind Lucy.

"Oh, just a song we're singing, right Levy-chan?"

"H-H-Hai."

"Why are you stuttering?" Gajeel asked.

"Didn't I say to stop minding peoples business yesterday? Sheesh!"

"But, Natsu just-"

"Just hush. You'll see when we sing in an hour." Lucy said.

Levy smiled at her friend. She really was helping, but Lucy had to do her duet and Levy felt bad for causing her trouble. Lucy noticed Levy's sad look and patted her hand.

"I'm fine."

"Yo!" Lyon said entering the guild.

Juvia and Sherry were fighting right away and Jura was chatting with Erza.

"Looks like it's time to go behind the curtains." Lucy said.

"Mhm!"

Lucy and Levy peeked by opening a small portion of the curtain. They giggled softly at everything funny, because no one should know they are there except for Fairy Tail.

**LUCY POV**

Blue Pegasus arrived thirty minutes later. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. About twenty-five minutes later, Sabertooth arrived and it just got quiet. Natsu saw Sting and clenched his teeth. I started to panic and I looked at Erza who was nodding at me. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to go stop them, but I looked back at the boys and sighed.

"You're gonna need this, Lu-chan." Levy said handing me a microphone.

"Thank you."

I ran onto the stage and tapped the mic.

"Natsu! Cut it out!" I blurted, not knowing what to say.

Natsu's fists were a bit calm, but not calm enough. I sighed and jumped off the stage, walking in Natsu's direction. Before I completely walked in front of him, I put Gray in front of me.

"Punch him!" I said.

"Lu-"Natsu punched Gray with all the energy he had stored.

"Hey! What the hell man?! Don't punch me for no good reason!" Gray yelled.

"Stupid ice block. Hatsune Miku told me to do it." Natsu said, grinning in my direction.

"Welcome!" I said, holding up a peace sign. Natsu did the sign with his fingers too and I went back behind the curtains before anyone could ask questions.

"Nice!" Levy whispered. I handed her the microphone and smiled.

**Normal POV **

Natsu smiled at Lucy before she went back on stage. Punching Gray was a good idea, but he wasn't going to let Natsu punch him like that, so he punched back.

"Pay back, tabasco freak."

"Ice stripper."

"You wanna go?"

"WHO'S GOING TO GO WHERE?" Erza said, grabbing their skulls.

"N-Nowhere!" the boys stuttered.

"I thought so."

"Erza-san, I think it's time to start." Wendy said.

"Hai, hai." Wendy gave Erza a microphone and Erza almost shouted in it to make sure it was on.

"Okay! Welcome friends and enemies! Thank you for coming to the 'Welcome Winter' party. Lucy will be your bartender for today, but she isn't here right now, I guess. We are going to started off with some singing."

The lights went off and a bright white light was on the stage.

"Did someone say singing?" Gajeel asked strumming his guitar.

Erza kicked him off the stage, earning snickers from Natsu and Gray.

"Not you, idiot. No one wants you to sing."

This had the whole place laughing. **(A/N I was laughing when I typed this because it reminded me of the first time I heard Gajeel sing. XD)**

Erza cleared her throat and everyone went silent.

"As I was saying before this _fool _interrupted, this song is the first song."

Erza went behind the curtain.

"W-What's the first song?" she accidently said through the mic.

"E-Erza! You're talking through the mic."

"Oops." She turned it off.

"The song is called PONPONPON." Levy whispered.

Erza nodded and turned her microphone back on.

"PONPONPON performed by Levy McGarden and Lucy Heartifilia. Levy as Rin Kagamine and Lucy as Hatsune Miku!"

The crowd clapped and Mirajane started playing the music. The only problem is that it was the WRONG SONG.

"Draw a circle, that's the Earth! I'm Hetalia! Ah~ you can-"

Mirajane cut the music and everyone was chuckling.

"Oops. Wrong song." Mirajane said smiling. She scrolled through the music playlist and played the correct song this time. The beat from the music echoed through the guild and Lucy and Levy came out.

"Hey, everyone! Happy Winter!" Lucy said energetically.

"Hope you guys enjoy!" Levy smiled.

The crowd clapped and the two girls in costumes were dancing on stage, making up moves as they sang.

_**Levy: Italic Bold**_

**Lucy: Bold**

_Both: Italics_

_**Maybe at that cross walk, you all will start skipping**_

_**And maybe you'll join hands and stare at the sky in the town's center**_

**Maybe in this town, you can grasp that chance anywhere**

**I'm not crying so early in the day, I have no choice but to move forward, no no!**

Lucy and Levy clapped as they sang the song, going with the flow of things.

_Pon Pon! Go on ahead!_

_Isn't it boring not to? There's no reason!_

_I put on my headphones and bounce to the rhythm_

_Come my way way, down my path_

"Pon pon! Advance, all these various things. Are you beginning to listen to your feelings?" Mirajane decided to join in the song, but not cosplaying.

Everyone was dancing along with the trio until the music suddenly changed, courtesy of Erza. Mirajane smiled and got off the stage, telling Levy good luck with her confession. Levy gulped and started to panic.

"Okay! We'll be singing this entire song together since Levy-chan is so nervous!" Lucy beamed.

Levy looked at her friend. She was happy and guilty at the same time. Lucy has to do something that can disturb the balance of the book. Levy sighed and started to sing with her friend. Everyone stayed quiet so they can hear the song.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_You can be the captain_

_And I can be your first mate_

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_You can be the hero_

_And I can be your sidekick_

_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_

_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

_Don't know if I could ever be _

_Without you 'cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see _

_That we're all we need_

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie _

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high _

_And you're the one I wanna marry _

_'Cause you're the one for me, for me_

_And I'm the one for you, for you _

_You take the both of us, of us _

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

A few minutes later the song ended and everyone (except Sabertooth) were in tears.

"Since Levy-chan will never admit it, she loves Gajeel!" Lucy blurted.

"And since Gajeel will never admit it, he loves her back!" Natsu blurted.

"H-Hey!" Gajeel and Levy said at the same time, causing Mirajane to cry tears of joy.

Lucy got of stage and took her bag, getting ready for her next performance with Natsu. She was sure he didn't know about it, but she had to finish her portion of the deal that was made with Erza. Lucy pulled the Vocaloid wig off as she ran up the stairs to go to the bathroom and change.

"Five minutes, Lucy!" Erza yelled.

"Five minutes for what?" Everyone asked in unison, which was pretty weird to Erza. It wasn't enough to scare her, but she still found it pretty creepy, how everyone was sync. She sighed.

"Levy, prepare the next song. Natsu grab a mic." Erza commanded.

"For what?" Natsu asked.

"A song."

Mirajane cried even louder and everyone face palmed. Mirajane was taking it seriously and the only couple that was forming today was Gajeel and Levy. That's all. Natsu sighed and grabbed the microphone from Erza.

"E-Erza! D-Do I really have to wear this?!" Lucy shrieked from the second floor.

"Yes! Now come down! The next song is ready!" Erza yelled. Lucy gulped and made her way downstairs. Once she could be seen, a blood pool was in front of her. She sighed.

"You're all perverted. Get up." The boys got up. Lucy smirked.

"Do a dance."

The boys were following her commands.

"Smack the person next to you."

Slaps echoed throughout the guild and Erza was getting mad.

"FACE THE STAGE! AND THAT'S AN ORDER!" Erza yelled. The boys turned around with an eep and faced the stage.

"The next song is a duet with yours truly Lucy and Natsu." Erza announced. The girl mages of Fairy Tail squealed and Sabertooth was once again, emotionless. Sting took a seat by the door and Rogue soon followed. They were both feeling jealous of Natsu.

**Bold: Lucy**

_**Bold Italics: Natsu**_

_Italics: Both_

_**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it**_

_**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back**_

Natsu's singing was surprisingly good.

**Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest **

**And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention **

**I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some**

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more _

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

The Fairy Tail girls were creating a waterfall. Even Erza was a bit teary eyed. They never thought they'd see the day Natsu and Lucy sing together. Lucy thought it was a bit embarrassing. She saw Sting and Rogue from the corner of her eye and saw that they weren't having any fun. When the song ended, she went to the two boys sitting at the doors of the guild.

"You two aren't any fun." She said, taking a seat in between the two.

"How?" Sting asked.

"You guys are so anti-social."

"It's not that we are anti-social. The only people we know here are our guild members and you. Your guild hates our guts." Rogue answered.

"They don't hate your guts. They just don't like me being around you guys."

"Hey Lu-chan! You were great!" Levy said, standing in front of the trio. Lucy got up.

"I missed the first song so much! It's been a while since we sang that huh?" Lucy asked.

"Mhm! It was fun. Thanks so much for helping me with Gajeel!" Levy hugged her friend.

"You really are a good person, Lu-chan."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You forgave these two down there. I would still be cautious." Levy giggled.

"Oh, right. Well, my mom said not to hold a grudge. And their safe."

"Oi, we can hear everything you know" Sting muttered.

Rogue hit Sting's head.

"Manners, baka."

"Guys, you know Levy right?" Lucy asked, pointing at her friend.

"You mean that's the blue head girl you always write about in your journal?" Sting asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Lucy's nerve showed and Sting gulped. While those two were having a mini fight, Levy sat next to Rogue.

"How's the progress?" she asked, knees supporting her head.

"Okay, I guess. She's nicer to me than Sting, but her birthday is in July, right? It's hard because she's always running around." Rogue said, facing Levy, knees also supporting his head.

"We're running out of time. Christmas is coming in a few weeks; take her out on Christmas Eve." Levy shrugged.

"Where do you think she'll like to go?"

"First, take her to a bookstore. I heard it's going to snow that day so take her out for some hot coco afterwards. Taking her window shopping, too! You'll know what interests her more." Levy tapped her chin.

"And take her to the park, if it snows enough; play with her in the snow for a bit."

"Snow?"

"You've never played in snow?"

Rogue shook his head. Levy sighed.

"It'll be fine. She'll be the first to toss snow in your face anyway." She shrugged again.

"I still don't understand how I can save her from not getting a sickness."

"I'm still figuring some bits and pieces of this book out. It should turn out fine."

.

.

.

"LEVY! LUCY! OTHER TWO! LET'S EAT!" Erza shouted.

Lucy and Levy ran to the long table and took a seat next to each other. Rogue and Sting sat by their guild.

"Natsu, say a prayer!" Erza commanded.

"A-Aye! Dear God, or whatever, thank you for this food that I will eat befo-"

"THAT'S NOT A PRAYER! LUCY PRAY!"

Lucy sighed at Natsu. She spoke in a gentle voice as she prayed.

"Thank you for this wonderful meal that we are all truly grateful for. Wash our sins away and cleanse our hearts with warm love as we eat. May all stay healthy and strong for the upcoming battles we may face. Amen." Lucy ended with a smile.

That prayer _almost _brought everyone closer in a way until Natsu had to ruin it and grab a bunch of food. Erza almost snapped his neck until the leader of Blue Pegasus' team came out of nowhere talking about perfumes. Some Sabertooth members started to talk to other guilds and smiles somewhat showed. Levy and Gajeel were being teased about their new relationship by the Strauss sisters and Elfman and Evergreen were having their daily fight about 'not liking each other'. Lucy smiled at them. She couldn't imagine how boring life would be without guilds. Carla and Lily were eating fish with Happy who forced them swung his arm around Lucy.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" he asked with a toothy grin. Gray passed Lucy a plate of food and starting eating.

'_Yup. Life would defiantly be boring'._ She thought.

"Leave me alone!" Erza shrieked.

"Men~" Ichiya said out of nowhere.

"Is this place always this loud?" Sting asked, standing behind Lucy's chair.

"Yeah. It's funny, isn't it?" Lucy asked.

Sting looked at the floor.

"Mhm. Guess so, when they aren't destroying something."

"Hey! We don't always destroy things!"

That was a start of another mini fight. All the guilds were friends by the end of the day. Fairy Tail forgave Sabertooth for attacking Lucy, since she said that was all in the past and we are living in the present.

**Word Count: 4,055**

**Longest. Chapter. Ever! I would be on this thing until midnight to get it done! ^/^ Thanks for all your support! That's why this chapter was like 2,000 words longer. Teehee! **

**RESPONES FOR CHAPTER FIVE:**

**GoldenRoseTanya: **Did you like the singing scenes? Next chapter is all on NaLu okay?

** : **A lot of people look good with Lucy, so it's really hard to just cheer on one Lucy couple :D

**Quibi Love Lushy aye: **Thanks so much! Good! If it wasn't fun to read I would hide myself in a corner, disappointed about my funny bone.

**Mysteryfriend16: **Aw man~. People liked NaLu more. I love the Rogue and Lucy pairing so I was a little bummed when I couldn't do Rogue or Sting for the duet.

**BloodyRose1312: **Is the update quick enough? Haha. Thanks for the nice comment. I hope you enjoyed the duet and be excited for the next chappy! :D

**Bluefire321: **Thanks! At first I was trying to decide if I should include Dan or not. I'm so glad you liked it. Haha! Your question was answered. I try not to leave to many gaps or this whole story would just be a big flashback. Ah~. Don't be sorry about it! I was really happy when you posted this review. My sister kept asking why my eyes were so filled with determination. Haha. Thanks again! :D :D :D

**NEXT CHAPTER: MEMORIES**

**Click the button to review! Click the button to review! Click the button to review! I'm a Kitty~!**

**Are the lyrics for that Hetalia ending I snuck into the chapter correct? Let me know! PM me and don't forget to vote on my poll! **


	7. Memories

**This chapter is (somewhat) NaLu okay? I had a huge writer's block and end up staying up at night and yet, I am not satisfied with this chapter at all. Also, thanks for 30+ reviews. My goal has been reached ^_^ **

* * *

**Summary:**Lucy Heartifila had made her third book that has some sort of magic. When Rogue Cheney sent her flowers, the first page of the book made a turn. After Natsu and Gray yell at Lucy, Levy figures out these events are somewhat similar to the ones in Lucy's book. What happens when Fairy Tail finds out Lucy may die when the last page is turned?

**Rated:** T for Erza's bad use of language

I definitely do not own Fairy Tail. The only thing I own is the plot, and the awesome swaggieness.

◕‿‿◕

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: MEMORIES **

* * *

**Normal POV**

Before Lucy left the now clean guild, Natsu stopped her and asked a question.

He scratched his cheek.

"Natsu, if it's to borrow Virgo again, don't act all weird." Lucy teased.

Lucy recalled thinking Natsu was in love with her because of Mirajane's love-love brain. All he wanted to do was try to find a photo album of embarrassing photos. Lucy giggled at the thought of it.

"N-No, it's not that."

"Mhm? Then what's up?"

"I-I wanted to ask you if you want to hang out with me tomorrow, just the two of us?" Natsu asked.

Lucy blinked. She pinched her cheeks to make sure that she wasn't having those daydreams.

"Ow. Um, sure. That'd be cool." She smiled.

"Great! I'll pick you up at noon. See ya!" Natsu ran out the guild with a huge smile on his face, bigger than usual.

Lucy sighed. At least she didn't have to hide those two anymore, since everyone's friends now. Lucy walked home, waiting to be treated by Rogue's great cooking scent mixed with Sting's sweat stink that can kill a human mage with just one whiff.

"I'm home!" Lucy said as she opened the door to her apartment.

"Welcome home." Rogue, Sting, Lector, and Frosh said in unison.

"You changed into that costume to come here?" Sting asked, look at Lucy's Hatsune Miku costume.

"I'm not going to walk around late at night in a tiger costume, baka." Lucy muttered. She threw herself onto her couch where Sting and Rogue were laying down.

"You're heavy." Sting said, trying to get Lucy's legs off his chest.

"Really? Her head is light." Rogue patted Lucy's head.

"Cause there's no brain there." Sting muttered.

Lucy kicked his face.

"Shut up!"

"Just to let you know, I did not mean it the way Sting thought." Rogue added, still patting Lucy's head.

Frosh and Lector flew over to the three, holding fish and sitting on their owners' heads. Lucy head was on Rogue's chest and her feet on Sting's chest. It was peaceful until Sting turned on the TV because he was bored.

"Can we watch scary movies again?" Sting asked.

"N-O!" Lucy yelled. She snatched the remote from Sting and channel surfed.

"Yes! This is a new episode!" Lucy beamed.

"Rogue, don't you watch this?" Sting asked, making sure Lucy's feet weren't in his face.

"I didn't know there was a new episode."

"Legend of Korra is amazing!" Lucy waved her arms around.

"I don't get the whole point of the show." Sting said.

"You never understand these types of shows, Sting." Rogue added.

"Then, let's teach him. Starting from Last Airbender." Lucy said, nodding at Rogue.

"But, that could take a whole week." Rogue said.

"Yes, yes. I know, but if I work extra early at the guild, I can leave earlier and I'll come home." Lucy said.

Sting sweatdropped.

"Why do you two have glasses on?" he asked.

"All teachers need glasses my dear apprentice." Lucy said.

"As always, we need to look superior." Rogue agreed.

Lucy went to the first episode of The Last Airbender and that's when all the teaching started. It was at least nine o' clock when they started. The three fell asleep around two in the morning. The TV was still on, but Frosh heard it and used his paws to turn it off and went back on Rogue's head, only to fall asleep. Lucy kept tossing and turning in her sleep, so Sting got kicked multiple times while Rogue got to squeeze her against his chest. Of course, Sting woke up for all the kicking annoyed. He pushed Rogue and Lucy a bit, so he can sleep on the same side as them. Rogue was on the left, Lucy was in the middle, and Sting was on the right. Lucy slept, still tossing and turning, but the two of them were holding her.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Lucy woke up feeling something on her leg and waist. She tried to get up, but couldn't. Lucy lifted her head and Sting's face was so close and his legs were connected to hers.

.

.

.

"KYYYYAAAAAA!" Lucy shrieked and kicked Sting in the stomach.

"Oh, good morning Lucy." Rogue said peeking into the living room.

"What the hell?! This is not how I want to wake up!" Sting growled.

"Rogue, what time is it?" Lucy asked, ignoring Sting's question.

"Around 11:30, why?"

"Aw man~!" Lucy skipped over Sting's body and hurried up the stairs. Rogue was left to care for the red mark that Lucy left in Sting's stomach.

"Lucy, why are you in such a hurry?" Rogue called out.

"Natsu is picking me up to go somewhere!" Lucy said, throwing a bunch of clothes around the room. She knew it wasn't a date, but she had to look decent. She started brushing knots out of her hair, but it hurt so much she gave up.

"LOKE! CALL CANCER NOW!" Lucy yelled. Her voice echoed through the house.

"Who's that?" Sting asked.

"Yeah. Why are there other boys here? I thought you loved your Loke-kun." Loke asked, coming up the basement stairs to the living room.

"SHUT UP AND CALL CANCER DAMN IT!" Lucy shouted.

Loke gave the two an I-am-watching-you look and went up the stairs to Lucy's bedroom.

"Has he been… living here? And Loke-kun?" Sting and Rogue said in unison.

The two fell onto their knees with defeat. The honorific, -kun, kept repeating in their minds until the heard their own names ending with –kun.

"STOP IT LOKE!" they heard Lucy yell.

"But, I don't want to call Cancer and I can do a better job at hair than him." Loke pouted.

Lucy sighed.

"It's too early, man. I have thirty minutes, just call Cancer. And when you're going back downstairs to your 'man-cave' tell Rogue to pour me a bowl of cereal or something." Lucy growled.

"No~. I wanna stay up here today." Loke whined.

Lucy wanted to kick Loke the way she kicked Sting, but then nothing would be accomplished. She ran her hand through her bed-head and fetched her keys. Loke was no help. It would've been easier if he just went to the spirit world and told Cancer that he was needed, but that's Loke for you. A never-give up playboy who is lazy and free loading at her house.

"Gate of the crab, I summon thee, Cancer!"

"How can I help, ebi?"

Loke was in a corner, sending daggers at Cancer's way for ruining time with his Lucy.

"Can you fix my hair Cancer? I want it all in one ponytail today." Lucy said, taking a seat by her mirror.

"Sure thing, ebi."

Cancer did a good job at fixing Lucy's hair as usual. Once he was off with a 'poof', Lucy told Loke that she'll see him later today and pushed him out the room, wanting to get dressed.

"It's still winter and," Lucy looked out her window, "it's the first snow of the season."

Lucy looked through her closet and found a sky blue ski jacket and a long white- sleeved turtle neck. She put on her black skinny jeans and white snow boots and jumped down the stairs. She saw Sting lying down on the couch clutching his stomach and Loke and Rogue were having coffee in the kitchen, she smelled it. Lucy looked back at Sting and felt a bit bad, so she walked over and rested his head on her lap.

"Sorry for kicking you." Lucy muttered.

Sting tossed on his side, groaning. He looked pale.

"I kicked you that hard?" Lucy asked, stroking his blond hair.

Sting groaned a yes. Lucy giggled. It reminded her of when Natsu always snuck in her house. Sting tossed again so he was lying back first.

"I could've saw a light because of you." He struggled to say.

"Shut up. I don't kick that hard." Lucy said.

"Why don't I try a Sting Kick on you and see if you don't almost see a light." Sting muttered.

"You love me too much to let me kick the bucket." Lucy teased.

Lucy looked down at Sting, who was staring at her.

"You look perverted right now." She said.

"WHY IS HE ON YOUR LAP?!" Loke yelled, entering the living room.

Lucy sweatdropped.

_Ding. Dong._

"Must be Natsu." Lucy said. She placed Sting head gently under a pillow and went to go open the door.

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu said with his usual grin.

"Hi Natsu, ready to go?"

"Yeah, but I skipped breakfast, so~"

Lucy giggled.

"Hai, hai. Let's go eat."

Lucy turned around and did a signal telling the boys to lock the door after she closed it. Lucy closed the door and skipped down the steps with Natsu at her side. He was wearing a white hoodie, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"It's supposed to snow today! I liked the heat better." Natsu said shoving his hands into his pocket.

"It's so cold. How can you not be cold- oh right, you generate your own heat." Lucy said.

"Mhm. Give me your hand." Natsu said, taking his left hand out of his pocket.

"E-Eh?" Lucy was red. She gave Natsu her hand slowly and he took and stuffed it in his pocket.

"W-W-What are you doing? P-People m-may get the wrong idea." Lucy stuttered.

"It'll be fine, Luce. You worry too much. And it's it much warmer in my pocket?"

'_That sounds dirty' _she thought.

"S-Sort of. Where are we going to eat anyway?" Lucy asked.

"The first place we went to eat together after I met that fake Salamander." Natsu grinned.

"I remember that!"

Lucy and Natsu laughed at the memory.

"You and Aquarius destroyed a lot of stuff that day." Lucy giggled.

Natsu scratched the back of his head sheepishly with his free right hand.

"It was a total accident. That water bearer of yours destroyed more than I did."

"No way, Natsu! You had to destroy more!" Lucy said.

They laughed again.

"What was the best day you've ever had in the guild, Luce?" Natsu asked, looking straight ahead.

"Mhm, probably the time when you dug up those rainbow sakura trees for me when I was sick, even though Erza beat you up until you looked like a lifeless body." She said, smiling half-heartedly.

"Oh yeah. Master was on my case for a week after that." Natsu said.

"Ah look we're here! I'm so hungry~."

Lucy and Natsu walked into the heated restaurant and sat in a booth. They talked for a bit until a waiter came to ask for their orders.

"Welcome. Would you like to start off with drinks?" the waiter asked placing menus in front of them, his focus mostly on Lucy.

"Can I get hot chocolate?" Lucy asked with a bright smile.

"Sure thing. And you?" the waiter asked Natsu.

"Fire whiskey, as usual." Natsu growled.

"Okay, I'll be right back." The waiter snuck one last look that wasn't unnoticed by Natsu and walked off.

'_The waiter reminds me of Sting' _Lucy thought. He had light brown hair that was spiky like Natsu's, but arranged like Sting's. The waiter's eyes were a pretty blue that would probably sparkle when the sun hit them. Lucy sighed.

"So, anyway, how does hot chocolate taste like?" Natsu asked, poking Lucy's fingers.

"You never had hot chocolate?!" Lucy asked shocked.

Natsu shook his head.

"Then, you're taking a small sip out of mine. I can't believe you've never had it." Lucy said.

"What makes it so good?"

"It's really good during the winter. When it's cold and your body is aching for warmth, hot chocolate always heats your whole body up and it just makes you smile." She explained.

"Oh. If you need to be warmed up, why don't people just drink fire whiskeys?" Natsu asked.

"Not everyone is a fire dragon slayer, Natsu. It'd probably chaos if everyone was though." Lucy giggled at the thought of it.

"It wouldn't be _that _bad." Natsu said.

Lucy laughed. That reminds her, when was the last time she went out with someone? Hibiki. Lucy smiled. She liked hanging out with Natsu once and a while and with Sting & Rogue over, she never had time for Natsu because she had to take care of Sting.

"Here's your hot chocolate miss. The fire whiskey is almost ready." The waiter said, placing hot chocolate in front of Lucy with marshmallows forming a heart. Steam rose from the hot chocolate and Lucy blew on it like a toddler.

"Here" She slid the cup to Natsu.

"Try some of it. And if you like it, you can order some."

Natsu lifted up the cup with both his hands and took a small sip. He slid the cup back to Lucy who was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Natsu asked.

Lucy picked up a napkin and stretched across the table to wipe off the hot chocolate from Natsu's upper lip.

"You had a chocolate mustache." Lucy explained as she sat back down.

"You were right it does taste good!" Natsu said with glee.

"See? I'll get you one. Excuse me!" she called out to the brown headed waiter.

"Yes?"

"Can I get another hot chocolate for my friend?" Lucy asked with a small smile.

"Sure." The waiter turned around and walked off, but before he left completely he turned back and glared at Natsu.

"They're busier." Lucy commented.

"Mm. That must be why my fire whiskey still isn't ready."

"Here you go." The waiter handed Natsu both his drinks.

"Now you owe me some hot chocolate, Natsu." Lucy said, snatching his cup.

Lucy took a sip and handed Natsu back his cup. He started to laugh and grabbed a napkin.

"Now you have a chocolate mustache."

"Mine was better than yours right?" Lucy teased.

"No way~! I can do a totally better mustache." Natsu said, waving his hand up and down.

"Challenge accepted! Start!"

They chugged on their hot chocolate and put the cup on the table at the same time. They both blinked and started to giggle and chuckle which turned into a laugh.

"You look funny, Luce." Natsu said.

"Not as funny as you."

The waiter watched from a distance and decided to wreck their playtime to get the orders and possibly get the blond girl's interest. It didn't seem as if they were a couple, just good friends. He walked over holding a pen and a small notepad.

"Are you guys ready to order?" he asked as politely as he could.

"Um, what are you getting, Natsu?" Lucy asked, flipping through her menu.

"Spicy stuff, what about you?"

"Mhm~. I'll take the… fried rice with a fish."

"Happy is going to smell you like crazy." Natsu chuckled.

"Ah! Can you scratch the fish and changed it to vegetables?"

"No problem. And the spicy stuff you want to order?" the waiter asked, turning to Natsu.

"Hey Luce, should I get the chicken, ribs, or steak?" Natsu asked.

"They all sound the same to me." She said taking another sip from Natsu's hot chocolate.

"True. Then, I'll get steak!" Natsu said.

Lucy smiled at her friend and looked down at her closed menu.

"Are you going to take these?" she asked, looking at the waiter.

"Give me a second; let me put your orders in."

Lucy turned her attention back to Natsu.

"Hey, Luce! Look, it's snowing!" Natsu exclaimed.

Lucy looked out the window and to her surprise it was snowing. She thought it was beautiful and all the colorful Christmas decoration made it ever better.

"Is this when you drink hot chocolate?" Natsu asked.

"You drink hot chocolate anytime you feel cold, or lonely, just so it can warm your body and make you smile. That's what mama always told me when I was younger."

Natsu looked at Lucy's sad eyes and frowned.

"You've suffered a lot, huh?" he said.

"Mhm? N-No! I have a great life compared to other people!" Lucy said quickly.

Natsu snickered.

"It's a good thing." He added.

"How?"

"If you didn't run away, you'd never know Fairy Tail."

"That's sort of true, but…"

"Huh? It's all true. You added a spark of light to the guild, that's why every day is so fun."

"A light?"

"Yup! You're the light that was missing in the guild. You see how you said hot chocolate warms you up? Every day, everyone in the guild is always smiling because of your smile, Luce." Natsu said with a toothy grin. Lucy looked at Natsu for a second, and then smiled.

"Thanks, Natsu."

A few minutes later, the waiter came with their food and Natsu ate it immediately. Lucy took her time as she ate and Natsu kept using his spoon to take bits of Lucy's fried rice.

"C'mon, Natsu! You ate all your food already!" Lucy wined.

Natsu got up and went to Lucy's side of the booth.

"I'm still hungry and it tastes good. Can't I just get a little?" Natsu asked, giving Lucy the 'Puppy Dog Pout'.

"F-Fine! Next time get more food." Lucy muttered. Natsu parted the rice using his spoon and ate half of Lucy's rice, leaving the other side for Lucy.

'_He is such a kid.' _Lucy thought. She giggled to herself.

"You're a weirdo, Luce." Natsu said, noticing her giggles.

"No I'm not!" Lucy started poking Natsu's arm.

Natsu laughed and started poking Lucy back. Lucy was laughing along with Natsu as she poked his head.

◕‿‿◕

**Chapter finished! Woop! I don't know if it's just me, but this seemed pretty short. Anyway, I'm posting chapter eight from my iPod. T^T No word count. –sigh- Anyway, thanks to the following people for adding me and this story to their favorites:**

**Aprildragonfire16**

**GoldenRoseTanya**

**Graymoonprix**

**AniManians17**

**Roar-Of-The-Pancake-Dragon**

**BlueFire321**

**PantherLily1**

**Panda123Otaku **

**And plenty of more! :) **

**REVIEW RESPONES FOR CHAPTER 6:**

Erza Scarlets: Right?! RoLu and Sticy are my favorites! I have others, but I like these two a lot.

Panda123Otaku: You just gave me an idea, but that would be stealing T.T I'll make something up in the end, so don't worry.

Bluefire321: *tears form* THANK YOU~ at first, I really didn't consider them as a pairing either but then fanfiction got me all worked up about it. I try to make them funny and not so serious like the manga puts them. It's a bit OOC, but it'll still work out.

Guest 8/3/12: Sticy and Rolu do need more love. I totally agree, but you'll just have to wait till the ending to find out Lucy's love.

GoldenRoseLuce: Haha. You're a big NaLu fan, I mean, who isn't? *coughs* I hope you like this chapter though!

PantherLily1: First, I love the Fairy Tail picture you have, that's my laptop's background. XD. Second, thank you so much for your review and I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Next Chapter: Misunderstandings**

**Levy and Rogue a totally misunderstood in the next chapter. I have it half way done already! **


	8. Misunderstandings

**This chapter is the second to last fun chapter cause things are starting to reach the climax(Usher: Climax~) Anywho, this one was really fun to write. The future chapter will still be funny, so don't worry. **

* * *

**Summary: Lucy Heartifila had made her third book that has some sort of magic. When Rogue Cheney sent her flowers, the first page of the book made a turn. After Natsu and Gray yell at Lucy, Levy figures out these events are somewhat similar to the ones in Lucy's book. What happens when Fairy Tail finds out Lucy may die when the last page is turned?**

**Rated: T for Erza's bad use of language**

**I definitely do not own Fairy Tail. The only thing I own is the plot, and the awesome swaggieness. **

◕‿‿◕

* * *

CHAPTER 8: MISUNDERSTANDINGS

* * *

Lucy heard low voices speaking and thought it was probably the three boys she had stored like a fridge storing food. Natsu and Lucy pressed their ears against the door.

"Can you hear anything?" Lucy asked.

Natsu could hear everything, but it had to do with Lucy's book. Wait, why are the voices all guys?

"Ah~. Forget it. It's probably none of my business." Lucy said, removing her face from the door.

"Mhm. Today was fun! I never get to hang out with you anymore like before." Natsu said.

"And Happy is always saying 'Lushy' in his sleep now, followed by 'I am your master' or something like that."

"Stupid cat. Tell him I said hi. Bye Natsu."

Lucy gave Natsu a small hug and went inside. Natsu saw a crack of Lucy's window curtain and saw her waving bye with a big, bright, smile. Natsu smiled and went home, Happy was going to be hungry. Lucy closed the curtains and looked at the three boys on the couch.

"Wah~. Tomorrow's Sunday!" Lucy said as she threw herself on the couch next to the boys and placed her head on Loke's lap.

"What are you guys gonna do tomorrow? There's a bunch of snow outside now, can we go to the park?" Lucy asked.

"I'm busy tomorrow." Rogue said.

Everyone turned to face Rogue, mostly Sting because he was shocked.

"Where are you going on Sunday?" Sting asked.

"No where important." Rogue muttered.

"Can I come if it's not important?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry, I'm really busy tomorrow. Good night." Rogue got up and went upstairs.

Lucy frowned and then a smile appeared.

"Whoever is having the thought of invading Rogue's privacy, raise your hand."

Sting and Loke raised their hands and everyone was looking for black clothes to wear so they can be proper spies.

"Found it!" Lucy said, holding up a ski mask.

"W-Why do you have that?" Sting asked.

"Memo of the guys me and Team Natsu beat up." Lucy said with a smile.

"Don't wear it. People would think we're robbers." Loke said.

Lucy sighed.

"But it's weird, Rogue is usually home being the responsible one in the house. What could he have planned?" Sting said, rubbing his chin.

"Let's just sleep on it." Loke said.

"Yeah. I'm sleeping on the couch just in case I hear Rogue trying to sneak out tomorrow morning." Sting said.

"Me and Loke will be downstairs." Lucy said.

"Ah~. A night with my princess~."

"SHUT UP!"

◕‿‿◕

The three "spies" woke up at the same time for a weird reason. Lucky for them, Rogue was in the shower so Lucy changed into her spy gear in Loke's room and Loke and Sting changed in the living room.

"Done~!" Lucy looked in Loke's full-body mirror and nodded. She went up the stairs only to be greeted by two shirtless boys.

"E-e-e-excuse me!" Lucy ran past the living room to the kitchen with her face bright red.

"She likes what she sees." Loke said, stretching.

"Yeah."

They put on their shirts and went to the kitchen for a bowl of cereal. Lucy was already cutting up bananas to put into her cereal.

"She's cutting...the banana." Loke said slowly.

"You're...dirty." Sting added.

Lucy mixed the chopped up bananas with the cereal and starting eating. The three of them heard footsteps and took seats at the kitchen table.

"You guys are already up?" Rogue said, getting a bowl out of a cabinet.

"Yeah." Lucy said with a sigh.

She inspected Rogue's clothing and came to one conclusion.

"Well, I'm off." Rogue grabbed a jacket.

"It's only eleven. This most be important huh?" Sting said.

"Somewhat." Rogue shut the door.

"HE'S GOING ON A DATE!" Lucy shrieked which made Sting choke on his cereal.

"With who, is the real question, let's go!" Loke said. The three grabbed jackets and were off to follow Rogue to his date when...

"Lucy!" Erza called out.

Erza, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Mirajane were all dressed in black as well.

"What's with the black?" Natsu asked.

"We should be asking you the same." Loke said.

"We are following Levy. Yesterday she was acting all weird and when we asked her if she was free to go do some shopping, she said she was busy." Mirajane said.

"You don't think that they are…" Loke said.

"But Levy-chan is dating Gajeel. There is no way Rogue is meeting up with Levy." Lucy said.

"Let's go." Gray said.

"They left footprints."

They all looked at the ground and followed them, leading to the park.

They hid behind trees because they saw Levy and Rogue on a park bench.

"Levy-chan is cheating?!" Lucy yelled whispered.

"Shut up! Did you forget that Rogue is a dragon slayer?!" Sting whispered.

"Shush!" Erza whispered.

"Natsu, Sting, Gajeel, can you hear them?" Mirajane whispered.

"I could only hear bits, we're too far. But, I'm hearing these words a lot. Play, snow, and love." Natsu whispered.

"They got up!" Lucy said.

"SHUSH!"

"Follow them!" Loke whispered.

Gajeel was looking pale as ever. Lucy looked at him and frowned.

"Cheer up! There's no way that Levy-chan is cheating on you… I hope." she said.

"I don't care if she is or not." Gajeel muttered and walked off, following the group.

Lucy sighed.

"Luce, Levy is going into a pretty-looking store with Rogue." Natsu whispered.

"E-Eh?"

◕‿‿◕

"See? She'll probably beg you for this if you come by this area." Levy told Rogue.

"Okay. Maybe I should just buy it now, as a Christmas present." Rogue said.

"Great idea, but I think she'll like the ones with the red and blue hearts." Levy said pointing to the next one.

"Mhm. Excuse me, can I get this one?" Rogue asked.

"Sure. Is it for your girlfriend here?" the woman asked.

Levy and Rogue looked at each other and starting laughing.

"No, it's for my best friend. He wanted some advice for her Christmas gift." Levy explained.

"Ah, she's a lucky girl." the woman handed Rogue the bag.

"Thank you." Rogue said with a smile.

When they got out of the store, they started to laugh at what the woman told them.

"That was funny." Levy said.

◕‿‿◕

"Rogue is holding a bag and those two are laughing." Sting whispered.

Lucy and Mirajane were biting their nails.

"I can't believe it!" the two sobbed.

Gajeel was quietly leaning on a tree, looking at Rogue and Levy laughing with each other.

'I've never made her laugh.' he thought. He clicked the roof of his mouth with his tongue. Lucy looked in Gajeel's direction, and thought that he is just hiding his feelings, but she can read him like an open book.

"They're on the move again, going into some restaurant." Erza whispered.

"Hey, Natsu! That's the one that we went to yesterday! I'm hungry now." Lucy pouted.

"I'm pretty hungry too. Maybe we should get a bite." Gray said.

"We can watch them as we eat." Loke said.

"Tch."

The group of spies went to the restaurant and covered their faces as much as they could.

"Welcome~. How many people?"

"You're that waiter from yesterday!" Lucy beamed.

"Ah. Bringing some friends too?" The waiter asked. He didn't find the other girls as interesting as Lucy.

"Just give us a booth and stop flirting." Sting grumbled.

The waiter sent daggers in Sting's direction.

"Follow me."

They went past Levy and Rogue's table and hid their faces as much as possible. Fortunately, they were to busy laughing to look at the group in black.

"Is this okay?" The waiter asked, sending the question mainly in Lucy's direction.

"It's perfect. Thanks." Lucy said with a small smile.

Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, and Gajeel sat in one side of the booth while Sting, Loke, Natsu, and Gray sat on the other.

"Hey Luce, are you getting hot chocolate again?" Natsu asked.

"Hot chocolate?" Erza asked.

"You people live in a world I do not like. Erza, you've never had hot chocolate?!" Lucy asked.

"None of us had hot chocolate before." Mirajane said.

Lucy pouted.

"You're ALL getting it. Loke already knows what it is."

"It tastes good. Especially Lucy's hot chocolate." Loke said.

"And it may help you feel better, Gajeel." Lucy said with a small smile.

Gajeel looked up at Lucy who was smiling at him.

"Whatever." he muttered.

Lucy sighed.

"Here are your menus. What would you like to drink today?" the waiter asked.

Mirajane whispered something to Lucy which made her turn bright red.

"Mirajane!" Lucy said.

"Can we get eight hot chocolates?"

"Okay. Give us ten minutes." the waiter walked off.

"Mirajane! That's crazy!" Lucy said.

"What?" Erza asked.

Lucy leaned back so Mirajane could whisper to Erza. Erza just nodded.

"True."

"What are you guys whispering?" Loke asked, swirling his finger on the table.

"Nothing~. We forgot about those two. Ah, it'll be fine. They can't go far." Mirajane said.

"What were you guys whispering?" Sting repeated.

"She already said nothing." Lucy said.

"It was about that waiter. You guys are bad at hiding expressions." Gajeel said.

Mirajane and Lucy sat there wide eyed while Erza just nodded.

"I don't like him. He's a flirt, just like Loke and Hibiki." Natsu said.

"I am NOT a flirt. I AM a PLAYBOY. There is a big difference." Loke protested.

"I don't see it. You always hit on Lucy and no other girls anymore." Erza said.

"So that makes you a flirt." Mirajane added with a bright smile.

"And yesterday, that stupid waiter made Luce's marshmallows into a heart." Natsu growled.

◕‿‿◕

"And then, she was like…" Levy said, wiping tears from her laughter.

"I can't…that was…" Rogue struggled to say from his laughter.

"Here's you're check." A waitress said, placing it on the table.

"Thank you." Rogue looked at it and thought it was easy to pay.

"I can't let you pay all of it, I should a least pay half." Levy said.

"No, it's fine. It's not a lot. Only 300 jewel."

Rogue placed the jewels on the table and grabbed his jacket. Levy followed his actions and they got up.

"What's next for the practice?" Rogue asked.

"Playing in snow. The park has a lot, so we'll just go there."

"Right."

"Thank you for coming." A waiter said. They left with the bells of the door clinking together.

◕‿‿◕

"They left!" Lucy exclaimed. She got out from the booth.

"I'll be back, going to go talk to the waiter."

"Natsu's gonna be jealous~" Mirajane sang.

"No I'm not!"

"Just watch so he doesn't do anything to Lucy." Sting growled.

"Excuse me." Lucy said.

"Ah, you're hot chocolates are almost ready.

"Actually, we're sort of in a hurry, so we don't have time to eat anything."

"Oh no problem. A beautiful girl like yourself should get what she wants."

"B-Beautiful? Thank you." Lucy said.

"Call one of your friends over, I'll make the hot chocolate to go." The waiter said with a smile that can melt any girls' heart.

"I-I'll be right back." Lucy said quickly.

She walked back to her table.

"M-Mirajane, can you help be carry some hot chocolates back here? The waiter said that he'll make them to go." Lucy said.

"Sure." Mirajane slid out of the booth and walked with Lucy back to the counter.

"Why are you stuttering so much?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Lucy said, picking up her walking pace.

"Eight right? Here they are." the waiter placed each hot chocolate on the counter. They were in something like a coffee cup.

"And the one with the heart is for Lucy here right?" Mirajane asked, picking up four cups.

"Don't let the pink headed boy see it." the waiter said with a wink.

"There's a note on it."

"Mhm. No problem, but just to inform you, she has lots of people after her."

"Not a surprise."

"Let's go Mira! I can see Gajeel getting sad from here." Lucy said.

"Come back soon~." The waiter said.

The two walked back to their group and handed each person their hot chocolate.

"This was a made for you, Lucy." Mirajane handed Lucy her cup.

"He put a heart on it?!" Erza exclaimed, seeing the design from her seat.

"What heart?" Lucy asked.

"He did the same yesterday, that stupid flirt." Natsu said. He kicked Gray off the seat so he can get out.

"What's wrong with you? Stupid flame belly dancer!" Gray yelled.

"What did you just call me you stupid ice block stripper?" Natsu said.

"My, my, they are at it again." Mirajane took a sip from her hot chocolate.

"This is a good drink." Erza said.

Natsu poured Gray's hot chocolate on his head.

"Hot!" Gray yelled.

"Natsu! Give him yours and get a new one!" Erza commanded.

"It's fine. I'll share mine with Gray." Lucy said. She grabbed a napkin and leaned by Gray's side, wiping his face.

"Here, try it." Lucy said, putting the cup to Gray's mouth.

Sting, Natsu, and Loke were screaming 'Indirect Kiss' all over the place, which made Gray almost spit out his hot chocolate.

"You're all sticky now! Don't touch me!" Natsu said.

"He can throw snow on himself, let's go." Gajeel said. He walked out of the restaurant with the bell clinking together. The others followed in suit, the bell clinking each time one of the passed.

"More footprints to follow." Gray said.

The group of eight followed the footprints all the way to the park to find Levy and Rogue having a snowball fight. They hid in a bush, trying their best not to make a sound.

"I could hear bits again." Sting said.

"They just dropped their whole body into the snow." Gray said.

"Shush! I want to see want is going to happen. Me and Lucy are about to have a heart-attack here!" Mirajane said.

◕‿‿◕

"So this is how it feels to play in snow." Rogue said, making a snow angel.

Levy turned out her side to face Rogue.

"You've really never played in snow?" she asked.

Rogue turned to his side as well to face Levy.

"Nope." Rogue sighed.

"Okay! This is the final part. You have to at least kiss her."

"No way! I'm not gonna practice a kiss on you! That wouldn't be good cause your dating Gajeel." Rogue said.

"Gajeel has kissed me before, so it's not like this means anything. And Lu-chan would totally be love-struck of you did it."

Levy grabbed Rogue's hand.

"First, you stroke her hair like this."

"I know how to stroke hair already." Rogue muttered.

◕‿‿◕

Lucy and Mirajane were bitting nails like mad.

"This is NOT happening. After all that work I put in for her confession!" Lucy whispered.

"He's actually gonna do it. Rogue's emotionless personality is gone!" Sting sobbed.

"Gajeel…" Lucy turned around. He was gone.

"Guys, he left." Lucy said.

"That big baby, he's probably going to get drunk now." Natsu muttered.

"They're leaning!" Mirajane shrieked.

◕‿‿◕

"And that's how you do it. You add the kiss in after that." Levy said, getting up.

"Wait, I hear something." Rogue said getting up.

"Something?"

"Coming from over there." Rogue said. Levy and Rogue walked to the source of the sound slowly.

Poke.

"KYAAAAA!"

"Lu-chan? Guys?"

"Sting?"

The now, group of seven gulped

"Levy-chan! I can't believe you kissed Rogue!" Lucy shrieked.

"Is some a bit jealous? Kissed him? 's misunderstanding. Our faces must of been close." Levy said.

"Yeah. Levy didn't kiss me. And, this isn't a date. It was one of those hang out things." Rogue explained.

"I feel so stupid…" the seven said in unison.

"That means…" Lucy said.

"Gajeel got the wrong idea too!" Natsu said.

"G-Gajeel was here?!" Levy shrieked.

"Aw man! We messed up bad. And Natsu said he's probably getting drunk!" Loke said.

"Tell me where he is so I can at least talk to him. That baka." Levy said.

"Mhm. Lead the way, Natsu." Lucy said with a nod.

Levy was running next to Lucy with Natsu leading and everyone was running behind.

"I smell metal, mixed with booze. Not a lot, but if I was Rogue and stay out here with Sting or something." Natsu said, standing in front of a bar.

He opened the door and saw a half-drunk Gajeel sitting by a bar counter.

(A/N Just imagine Gajeel's hair all wild and he has that dark look on his face. Fangirls assemble.)

"Gajeel!" Natsu called out.

"Mhm? Oh, Natsu *drinks a bottle of booze* Wanna drink?" Gajeel said with a goofy smirk.

"Sur- Oh right! Levy wants to talk to you." Natsu said, almost trailing off to drink some booze.

"Eh? The blue headed girl right?" Gajeel asked.

"No, the president. Yes, baka." Natsu said.

"Natsu! He's half drunk, of course he wouldn't remember some of us!" Lucy said.

"Oh, it's bunny-girl~." Gajeel got up.

"So, where's the blue girl who needed to talk to me?"

"I just wanted to say that me and Rogue did NOT kiss. You misunderstood. All of you did. We were just hanging out and he needed to practice something so I helped him out. I would never, ever cheat on you Gajeel." Levy said.

"Aw~" Mirajane and Lucy cooed.

"Mhm. That's nice to know." Gajeel said, taking a seat.

"But… tell the bastard if I see his face I'll smash it with this bottle." he added.

Everyone gulped. When Gajeel was drunk it was scary. He would be scarier than Erza if he was fully drunk.

"Lu-chan, Natsu, I have such a good feeling you're the one who caused everyone to jump to conclusions." Levy said.

Lucy hid behind Natsu.

"Levy-chan! It was a misunderstanding! Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen!" Lucy said quickly.

"Hey! Why did you hide behind me?" Natsu exclaimed.

"You sound like Aries, always apologizing." Loke commented.

Everyone blinked and started to smirk.

"You liiiikkkkkkeeeee herrr." They all said in unison. (A/N Not including Sting and Rogue cause they're outside)

"Do not!" Loke protested.

"You're nothing like Aquarius and Scorpio." Lucy puffed her cheeks.

"They're annoying. Do you know how many times they always tell me about their stupid love life?" Loke asked.

"That reminds me of a certain playboy." Levy said.

"There's another one? Who?!" Loke asked.

"You, baka!" Lucy said, hitting his head.

"Hai, hai. Let's go home. The guild's having another party. The Christmas Gift exchange."

"SHOOT! I DIDN'T GET ANY GIFTS!" Lucy yelled.

"Huh? You're the only one. Everyone's gifts are at the guild. You're slow Luce."

"Bye guys, see you!" Lucy exited the bar and went to go talk to Sting and Rogue.

"You guys already brought gifts for tomorrow's gift exchange at the guild?" Lucy asked.

"Two weeks ago. Why?" Sting asked.

"And I got the last gift I needed today." Rogue said.

"WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DIDN'T GET GIFTS?!" Lucy screeched.

Sting sighed.

"Cause you're a stupid airhead."

"And you're a triple baka!" Lucy stuck her tongue out and marched off to get Christmas gifts for everyone. Rogue and Sting chuckled at her childish behavior and they both had the same thoughts.

'What is she going to get me?'

◕‿‿◕

**I loved writing this! I posted this on my iPod and I'm probably going to be doing that from now on, so I have NO WORD COUNT. T^T Oh well. Here are the responses to Chapter 7:**

**lokfan323: You like them too right?! I would've added more like them seeing the Spirit Lady Dance that Aang and Sokka were doing, but I had to get on with the story for NaLu fans. Haha! You screamed?! I mean I would too. Anyway, thanks for your review it had me laugh. :) **

**Red Kisses and Dark Secrets: **

**Thanks! I found that chapter really hard though. T.T I think I over think things too much!**

**GoldenRoseLuce: Was the previous chapter enough NaLu? I'll add some more too it so don't worry, but first I have to add GraLu and stuff. **

**Aprildragonfire16: Welcome back, April-chan! Thanks! You reviewed on all the chapters you missed? That made me cry! Lucy is pretty lucky. -sigh- Anyway, thanks a hundred times more hope you liked this chapter. **

**IamaPegasusDEALWITIT: First, most creative name ever! I love it! NaLu is the most wanted ending, that's why I have a poll out, so you can vote for NaLu there. **

**Erza Scarlets: Finally, someone who likes StiCy and RoLu. -sigh- **

**Lillian Jade: Ack! That reminds me the only time I put GraLu is in the second chapter. **

**bluefire321: I wish they had a picture on Google. I've seen only Lucy with glasses. Thanks, but I still don't know why that chapter felt so unsatisfying.**

**Thank you for supporting this story! **

**Hope you liked this chapter. **

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**MY FAIRY TAIL CHRISTMAS**

**This would be even better if it was Christmas in New York! And it's going to be long cause I need to fit everything. T^T more work for me and my iPod. It's Obon in Japan :( My Fairy Tail Friday was ruined Don't forget to vote on my poll! **


	9. My Fairy Tail Christmas

**I can't believe it's already chapter nine! You guys are the best! :)**

* * *

**Summary: Lucy Heartifila had made her third book that has some sort of magic. When Rogue Cheney sent her flowers, the first page of the book made a turn. After Natsu and Gray yell at Lucy, Levy figures out these events are somewhat similar to the ones in Lucy's book. What happens when Fairy Tail finds out Lucy may die when the last page is turned?**

**Rated: T for Erza's bad use of language**

**I definitely do not own Fairy Tail. The only thing I own is the plot, and the awesome swaggieness.**

◕‿‿◕

* * *

**CHAPTER 9:**

**MY FAIRY TAIL CHRISTMAS**

* * *

"I spent more then 300,000 jewels and I still can't find a gift for Sting, Rogue, Gray, and Natsu" Lucy sighed.

"But, Erza is going to love her new sword and Gajeel's going to eat this metal set I brought him."

Lucy kept looking in different stores for gifts, but failed miserably. She looked in one store and found a muffler that fits Natsu's style.

"And it's only 6,000 jewel..."

The muffler was white just like Natsu's current one, but it had a dragon design on it and fire. Lucy bought the muffler and now have a total of seven bags.

"Next is Gray. That stupid ice Mage is so complicated. Maybe I should get him something to fight Natsu with. I can't think."

Lucy looked in more stores again until she finally saw the perfect gift for Gray. It was a chain that had a crystal sword on it and whenever he needs to fight, the chain can transform into a real sword. Lucy almost died at the amount of jewels she spent for Gray's gift and she still needed to get Sting and Rogue something. It was complicated.

"That's right! Rogue likes Avatar!" Lucy ran into a DVD store and brought the whole Avatar Last Airbender set, including the movie and extras. Then, she brought a mini key chain that had Katara water bending, Toph earth bending, Aang air bending, and Zoku fire bending. If you looked closely, you could see Sokka doing the Spirt Lady Dance.

Once again, it costs a fortune. The final gift was Sting and it took her two whole hours to find Sting a gift. She saw a half heart necklace.

"Excuse me, is it only this half? Or does it come in a set?" Lucy asked an employee.

"It was a set, but a few weeks ago, someone came and bought one half."

"Does that person have blond hair?"

"Yes."

Lucy sighed.

"Then can I get the other half?"

"Sure, that'll be 4,000 jewels."

Lucy looked at the other half of the heart she bought for Sting. The heart was a dark blue. The color she would like for herself. The woman handed Lucy the bag and she left the store. She walked home carrying four bags on each arm and two attached to her belt. She banged the door when she got home. When she heard a glass break, she kicked the door down.

"Oh, hey Luce!" Natsu muffled, being crushed by Erza's foot.

"MY HOUSE!" Lucy screetched.

"Your house is too noisy." Loke muttered.

"You were just fighting Gray and now it's too noisy?!"

"Do you know how persistent Natsu is? He kept attacking me and Rogue." Sting added.

A nerve popped on Lucy's forehead and she snapped.

"ALL OF YOU GO TO THE BASEMENT AND DESTROY CRAP THERE!" she yelled.

"Why my room?" Loke asked.

"Go. Now." Lucy said, glaring at Loke. Everyone groaned as they walked down the stairs to Loke's room.

Lucy placed her bags by the door and sighed. She looked at her broken vase that was shuttered in pieces. Her couch was flipped over and the kitchen looked like a food fight happened. Lucy was so mad that she flipped the chair back in place with a thud. It took fifteen minutes to get the house back to it's clean state. If Lucy wasn't mad it would've took hours. She sighed and went to the kitchen to prepare hot chocolate. Happy, Frosch, and Lector were in the kitchen, eating fish and having a Exceed Talk.

Lucy smiled at the sight of it and started her hot chocolate. Lucy put marshmallows in each of the drinks and made an extra glass in case they wanted more. She went downstairs slowly and Natsu was the first one to get his hot chocolate.

"You made hot chocolate!" Loke said, following Natsu to get his share.

"Mhm. Theres extra just in case a certain dragon slayer and stellar spirit want seconds." she said.

Everyone got their hot chocolate and drank it.

"Loke was right! Luce's hot chocolate is good" Natsu beamed.

"Levy made me drink this earlier." Rogue said, sipping on his hot chocolate.

"I can't believe you thought Levy was cheating. You really are a weirdo, Luce." Natsu said.

"YOU THOUGHT IT TOO!" Lucy yelled.

"Why are you people so loud?" Sting growled.

"Why are you such an lazy bastard?" Lucy asked.

"Comeback~." Loke and Natsu said.

"Why are you such an annoying bitch?"

"OOOHHHHH!"

"Wow, best you've got. I have one. I've never seen someone like you produce such a scent that can kill. What? You don't shower enough or that's your original scent?"

"Oh. Sting, she got you there." Rogue poked Sting's arm.

"That's Luce! She's got the good comebacks from me." Natsu said.

"Now, now, who said I didn't have a comeback? Have any of you ever read Lucy's diary?" Sting smirked.

"You wouldn't dare. I have a secret about Sting too. Remember Rogue, the one you told me the other day?" Lucy said.

"Oh yeah." Rogue snickered. He looked at Sting who was giving him a cold glare and stopped laughing.

"I wanna know Sting's secret!" Natsu said, raising his hand.

Stun started to pinch Lucy's cheeks.

"Stupid girl. You got him excited."

Lucy pinched Sting's cheeks back.

"It's your own fault for binging up my personal business."

"Now that I think about it, I wanna know Lucy's secret." Loke said, tapping his chin. Lucy stretched Sting's cheeks apart.

"Die!"

Rogue whispered something in Natsu's ear that had him burst out laughing. He whispered something into Loke's ear that had Loke laughing and then it became a game of Telephone. Sting and Lucy sent each other looks.

"They're talking about you." Lucy muttered.

"No way, it's you."

When Erza let out a small laugh, Lucy and Sting started to get even more worried.

"Sting… what Rogue said was true?" Natsu asked, wiping tears from his eyes.

"YES! IT WASN'T ME!" Lucy let go of Sting's cheeks and started to do her happy dance.

Sting hung his head with shame.

"Yes." he muttered.

"And Luce, is it true?"

"Yes! Totally! Every single word!" Lucy said, still dancing.

Gray held his laughter behind the back of his hand.

"You… have bad morning breath and bed head?"

Lucy stopped her dancing and blinked. It was Sting's turn to dance now.

"ROGUE!" Lucy yelled.

"Uh-oh. Luce has gone mini-Erza."Natsu said.

"What's wrong with that?" Erza said, stepping on Natsu's back.

Gray and Loke sweatdropped, Sting was still doing his happy dance, and Lucy was pounding Rogue's chest. Yep, it was normal.

◕‿‿◕

Lucy woke up in Loke's bed the next morning. When she woke up, Rogue, Sting, and Loke were sleeping in their boxers on the floor. She saw a note next to her and read it.

To: Luce

Me, ice brain, and Erza left after you fell asleep when you were beating up Rogue. See you tomorrow at the guild.

-Natsu :)

Lucy smiled at the note and realized something. She clapped her hands waking up the boys on the floor.

"What, Lucy?" Loke said rubbing his eyes lazily.

Lucy jumped of Loke's bed and hugged the three boys.

"Merry Christmas!" She said with a bright smile.

"Mhm. Merry Christmas, princess."

"Merry Christmas, brat."

"Merry Christmas, Lucy."

Of course, Sting earned a slap from Lucy. Sting rubbed his stinging cheek.

"Anyway, I'm getting ready to go to the guild in a few." Lucy said.

"DO NOT TOUCH MY BAGS!" she warned.

The three boys heard Lucy go up the stairs.

"What did you get Lucy for Christmas?" Sting asked.

"Me and Erza both got her some of her favorite anime things." Loke shrugged.

"I'm not telling you." Rogue said.

Sting blinked at Rogue.

"What do you think she got us?"

"Well, I've been begging he to get my new white headphones." Loke pouted.

"I don't know." Rogue said.

"She probably got me an 'I-hate-you-bastard' card." Sting muttered.

Loke and Rogue chuckled at Sting's prediction.

"I can see it now." Loke said, still chuckling.

◕‿‿◕

Lucy, Loke, Rogue, and Sting walked to the guild. Loke helped Lucy carry her now wrapped gifts.

"Hey everyone! Merry Christmas!" Lucy said as she entered the guild.

There were gifts all over the place and all the guilds were there.

"Great! You guys are here! Can we exchange gifts now?" Natsu asked.

"Impatient. Have a seat and then we'll start of with the gift exchange." Makarov sighed.

"And, to start off, why don't you give your gifts out, Lucy?"

"A-Ah, yeah!"

Lucy put te gifts down by her feet and Loke did the same. She closed her eyes and picked out a random box and read the name on it.

"Here, Loke. You pretty annoying you know?" Lucy said with a small smile.

Everyone watched as Loke opened his gift.

"Sweet! You got the headphones for me!"

"If I didn't you'd die." Lucy muttered.

She closed her eyes and picked out the next gift.

"This is for all the Blue Pegasus boys." Lucy said, handing the gift to Hibiki.

The boys opened the boys at the same time and pulled out a magazine. Everyone sweatdropped at the cover which had dozens of pictures of Mirajane when she modeled.

"That one was rare!" Eve said.

"This ones for Natsu."

Natsu took the gift from Lucy and unwrapped the covering. He took the cover off of the box and stared with awe.

"Luce, this is cool!" Natsu said putting his new muffler on.

"This is gonna make Mirajane cry." Levy said.

Lucy giggled. She handed Levy her gift. Levy smiled and opened her gift. She cried and cried thanking Lucy for the new book. It was the final copy and Levy was dying to read it. When Lucy took out Erza's gift, everyone face palmed.

Erza unwrapped her new sword and started swinging it around the guild. Gajeel smelt his gift as soon as Lucy handed it to him. He unwrapped it and started chewing on the metal admidately.

"You're going to love your gift, Juvia."

"Thank you."

Juvia opened her gift and her face was as red as a tomato.

"Like them? Fangirls were selling them."

"Juvia is going to cherish these!"

"What'd you get her?" Gajeel asked.

"Thirty-two different photos of Gray that stalkers take."

Gray shrived in fear knowing that he had stalkers. Lucy handed out the rest of her gifts. When there we three in front of her, she sighed.

"Here, Gray."

Gray opened his gift.

"Crystal sword!"

"That's not all. Press this part and-"

The chain transformed into a real sword and Gray and Erza started battling using the new swords they got.

"Rogue." Lucy handed Rogue his gift.

"You'll love it."

Everyone focus there attention back to the gift exchanger. Rogue slowly opened his gift and once he saw the word 'Avatar' he smirked.

"You got me the whole set?" Rogue asked.

"Mhm! And there's a key chain and the extra set too."

"Thanks Lucy." Rogue said with a smile.

Lucy picked up the last box of gifts and handed it to Sting.

"Here's your present, bastard." Lucy shoved the box in Sting's hand and walked away. Sting didn't even open it cause he expected what it would be.

"Okay! Natsu next!" Master Bob said.

Natsu got a bunch of gifts and placed them in front of him.

"First is Luce's gift!"

Lucy took her gift from Natsu and smiled. She opened her gift and Mirajane almost fainted from it's beauty.

"Aw~! He got you a crown!" Levy said.

The crown was meant for a snow princess. The crystal's on it were real and on the top was a snowflake. Lucy put it on her head and smiled.

The girls cried from joy and the boys patted Natsu on the back. Natsu handed Gray his gift. He was eager to see Gray open it for some reason.

"Calm down, stupid flame princess."

Gray unwrapped it and opened the box, only to get punched by a boxing glove. Natsu was the first to laugh and all the others started to laugh too. Gray got Lucy a new phone since she was always cussing at her old one and boy, Juvia and Mirajane were in complete shock.

Erza got Lucy a chibi Hatsune Miku stuffy and Loke got her the headphones. Levy got Lucy a CD of all of Vocaloid's songs. When it came to Rogue's gift Levy told everyone to shut up and watch the romantic scene. Mirajane watched because she heard the word 'romantic'.

"So that's why you were at that store." Erza said understanding.

Rogue gave Lucy his gift and she took it with a smile. Levy had determination burning in her eyes to see if Lucy would like Rogue's gift. Lucy opened the small box and her eyes widened in shock.

"Mission accomplished!" Levy said with a nodded.

Lucy took the bracelet out of the box and put it on her wrist.

"It's so pretty~." Lucy said, admiring the colors of the hearts.

"And the final gift is Sting's." Makarov said.

Sting shoved Lucy's gift into his pocket and picked up different boxes. He handed them out one by one, not waiting for them to open it.

"Sweet! I could fight Natsu with these!" Gray said, holding up blue boxing gloves.

"And I have the red ones! Thanks Sting." Natsu said.

Sting simply shrugged. Gajeel ate his gift with a chomp.

"This could feed me all year!" Gajeel smirked. Sting got him a metal soccer ball, knowing Gajeel wouldn't be able to eat it in a bite.

"Machete! Watch out!" Lucy ducked and looked at the machete that was stuck in the wall.

"Sharp too." Erza said, pulling the weapon out of the wall.

"More pictures~!" Juvia hugged the box against her chest.

Lucy looked at her friends opening Sting's gifts. Each one of their faces were happy. Even though Erza's machete almost chopped her head off, she was happy. Natsu and Gray were fighting with their new boxing gloves and Natsu wore his new muffler and Gray had Lucy's present dangling on his neck.

Levy was admiring her new book and Sting got her the movie for it. Gajeel was eating metals one after another and Juvia was drooling on her pictures. Lucy looked at Rogue as he opened Sting's present. Sting got him a poster for Legand of Korra and a set of his favorite shows. Lucy looked down at her gift that she was holding. She sighed and unwrapped her gift.

"It matches the bracelet!" Lucy exclaimed as she put her half heart necklace on. It was a pretty red. Lucy smiled widely at her present.

Natsu, Gray, Sting, and Rogue went too far on her gifts. She smiled to her friends.

"Now that I think about it, I didn't see Sting open Lu-chan's gift." Levy said.

"He thinks it's a card that says, 'I-Hate-You-Bastard' card." Loke said.

"I'm not that heartless!" Lucy protested.

"Open it!" Mirajane squealed.

Sting growled has he took Lucy's gift out of his pocket. He unwrapped it and stared at the half heart necklace.

"I saw this at that place…" Sting thought.

"MATCHING NECKLACES!" Loke yelled.

"Connect them! Maybe you'll unlock some new power!" Natsu said.

"Baka! That only happens in Shugo Chara!" Lucy protested.

"Isn't that the-"

Rogue covered Sting mouth.

"Not. A. Word." Rogue said.

Lucy giggled, knowing why Rogue covered Sting's mouth and whispered something in his ear.

"I show you some other animes like that later."

"N-No! It's not that!" Rogue said waving his hands.

"Ever heard of Angel Beats?" Lucy whispered.

"I have the whole set." Rogue whispered back.

"My, my… looks like I see yet another team to root for." Mirajane said.

"Mirajane!" Lucy shrieked.

Mirajane giggled.

"Food is ready!" Master Makarov said. He had Laxus and Gildarts carry all the food to the table.

Natsu quickly took a seat at the table, followed by Sting and Gajeel.

"Yet another year is about to pass by. And I finally turn eighteen!" Lucy said pumping her fist into the air.

Levy looked at Lucy and smiled weakly. She looked at the floor and started walking to the long dining table.

'I cannot believe we're reaching the end of the book.' Levy thought.

"Levy-chan! Are you okay? Erza said to say a prayer!" Lucy said waving her hands in front of Levy. Lucy started to cough a little and Levy snapped back to reality. It sounded like Lucy was choking so

Mirajane grabbed Lucy a glass of water.

Everyone looked at the blond girl as she chugged on the water, coughing a few seconds later. Mirajane patted her back and looked at Levy, who's eyes sadden.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Mirajane asked.

Lucy coughed a little. "Yeah, I'm fine. I must be getting sick." she answered with a small smile.

Levy got up.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Lucy watched her friend leave and titled her head to the side.

'Lu-chan… it's all because of that stupid book. It's confusing.' Levy thought, wetting her face with cold water. Levy heard the door open and turned to face the door.

"No clues?" Erza asked.

"Nothing's helping me, not even my glasses. It's complicated." Levy said.

"Alright. Let's go back, Lucy is starting to worry."

"Everyone is worried enough, Erza."

The scarlet girl nodded and walked back to the feast table, where everyone was stuffing their faces with food. Rogue watched Levy as she sat next to Lucy.

'It must be time' he thought.

◕‿‿◕

I'm adding a new segment since this story is starting to get serious, called 'Just for Fun' Anyway, here are the reviews for chapter 8:

**GoldenRoseTanya: Haha, thanks!**

**Demeter13909: That reminds me of a movie! It's so fluffy~! :D**

**Guest 8/11/12: Thanks, hope you liked this chapter.**

**Aprildragonfire16: Happy is hilarious and that's how I thought of the Lushy thing. I had to add some type of GraLu, so I decided 'Yet another indirect kiss'.**

**Bluefire321: I got that idea from some show I can't remember. Epic Fail. Only certain parts are in Lucy's book. And~ Gajeel drunk is something I'd love to see even though it'd be scary.**

**LillianJade: Okay, Lily-chan! The poll can be found in my profile, in the regular site, make sure it's not in mobile view. And so far, I have three votes for RoLu.**

**JUST FOR FUN- HOT CHOCOLATE MADNESS**

Lucy sighed as she got home. Of course, Team Natsu and the three boys were fighting. Lucy shrugged it off and decided to make coffee. After that Christmas party, she didn't think she would make it home without tripping on her feet.

"I smell it!" Natsu said running into the kitchen.

"Calm down Natsu, I'm just making myself coffee." Lucy muttered.

"Jeez. You're hair is all messy. Please, Luce! Make us hot chocolate."

Lucy growled.

"I feel old." she muttered.

"You look old too." Sting said, leaning on the door frame.

"That party was… horrifying after eating." Lucy said, blowing the hair out of her face.

Loke walked in and nearly screamed from Lucy's apprence.

Lucy was too tired to even yell at Loke.

"So…tired." Lucy said, dragging her feet.

"Hot chocolate!" Gray wined.

Lucy looked up and saw Natsu's face everywhere.

"Hot chocolate!" they all said at the same time.

Lucy almost dropped her coffee mug.

"S-S-So many Natsu's…" she muttered.

"Luce~! Make us hot chocolate!"

"ALRIGHT! I'LL MAKE HOT CHOCOLATE!" Lucy said, giving into her illusion.

"Jeez. You didn't have to yell you know." Natsu muttered.

Lucy looked around and saw everything was back to normal. She sighed and went to make her friends hot chocolate, afraid so many Natsu would show up if she didn't.

**Ah~. Hot chocolate. Anyway, don't forget to vote on my poll! Chapter ten's already done. And for my other fanfiction, chapter two is being posted today. Double treat. Enjoy!**

**Next Chapter: Lucy's Nightmares**


	10. Lucy's Nightmare

**-sigh- I am very, very, very disappointed in you all… Why? You haven't started to read this! So start! ;) **

Summary: Lucy Heartifila had made her third book that has some sort of magic. When Rogue Cheney sent her flowers, the first page of the book made a turn. After Natsu and Gray yell at Lucy, Levy figures out these events are somewhat similar to the ones in Lucy's book. What happens when Fairy Tail finds out Lucy may die when the last page is turned?

Rated: T for Erza's bad use of language

◕‿‿◕

**CHAPTER 10: LUCY'S NIGHTMARE**

"_Lucy… Lucy…" _

"_Who are you?!" _

"_It's me sweetie."_

"_M-Mom?" _

"_I'll see you soon."_

"_Mom, w-where are you?!"_

"_Bye, honey."_

"MOM!"

Lucy woke up with hot tears flowing and yelling for her mother. She felt a hand pull her head down.

"Shh… it's okay. Stop crying." Rogue whispered softly.

"R-Rogue…" Lucy sniffed.

"What time is it?"

"Around two-thirty in the morning."

Lucy looked around. Sting was still sleeping and her TV was on pause. She blinked.

"What are you watching at two in the morning?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I found a home movie when Sting's bag _accidentally _fell and the video _accidentally _fell out." Rogue said, scratching the bag of his head.

"Press play, I wanna see."

Rogue fixed the blanket on Lucy and pressed play.

"_Wha! Rogue-nii is mean!" _

"Sting is so cute as a kid. Now, he's just," Lucy looked at the snoring Sting, "an annoying bastard."

"_Shut up! You're loud and annoying. Plus, I am NOT your brother!"_

"A-ah… you've changed a lot." Lucy sweat dropped.

"_Nee-san! Rogue-nii is being mean!" Sting wined. _

_A girl with short silver, bluish hair was ruffling Sting's hair and giggling._

"_Yukino! Don't tell me that you're going to actually care." Rogue growled._

"_Stop being so cold to Sting-kun." Yukino puffed her cheeks._

_A girl who was probably two inches taller than Rogue showed up._

"_All of you are loud." The girl growled._

"_Minerva is scary!" Sting wined._

"Sting was really winey as a kid. Minerva and you were mean and Yukino is the same." Lucy giggled.

"Sting was just a pest as a kid."

"How come he doesn't call you Rogue-nii anymore?"

"I yelled at him when we were eight for being such a useless pest. He toughened up after that and called me Rogue after that day. I tried to talk to him after that, but he shrugged it off and said it happened in the past."

"You really were mean!"

Rogue chuckled.

"He was just so innocent that it was sick. You'd never recognize his attitude as the same anymore."

"You're just like Mirajane. She used to be just like you as a kid, a delinquent."

"H-HEY!"

Sting tossed and turned until one eye snapped open like Bella did at the end of Breaking Dawn part one. Rogue clumsily turned the TV off when Sting got up.

"Oi… why are you two up?" Sting asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Lucy was screaming."

Sting blinked.

"You guys are disgusting." He growled.

"YOU GOT THE WRONG IDEA!" The two yelled in unison.

◕‿‿◕

The next time Lucy woke up was around five in the morning. She felt really bad for Rogue. He kept waking up and comforting her while Sting growled and threw at pillow at the screaming blond.

"Why don't you tell me what your dream was about?" Rogue suggested, holding Lucy against his chest, stroking her hair.

"My mom was… she kept telling me 'See you soon, sweetie'. But, that's impossible because she's dead. Is she telling me that I'm going to die soon?"

"Soon, when you're at least eighty. You're not gonna die early, because me, Frosch, Lector, Sting, and your friends will always be by your side. We'll never let you die before your time."

A few minutes later, he heard Lucy's small snore and placed her head on Sting's chest. He grabbed his jacket and put on a pair of snow boots. Before Rogue left, he placed a note near the two.

"Levy should be up by now." He muttered as he opened the door to leave.

He walked for a few minutes before reaching Fairy Hills He saw a light on and smirked as he entered through the window.

"W-What are you doing here?! This is the girls' dorm!" Levy whispered.

"Mhm. That's nice. Lucy woke up, screaming twice. She told me her mom kept telling her 'See you soon'. And she thought it meant she would die soon."

"These stupid books aren't giving me any information." Levy growled as she tossed her body onto her bed.

Rogue sat near Levy's head.

"Want me to help?"

"Baka, you came in the girls' dorm in your pajamas at five." Levy said, sitting up.

"It'll be fine. No one is gonna know. And if they do, I'll take the blame." Rogue said.

"Fine."

The two worked for at least two hours before sleep took of their bodies. Levy's head fell on Rogue's shoulder and his head was on Levy's. They looked like kids sleeping. By eight o' clock, someone came in to tell Levy breakfast was ready, and it was sadly, Mirajane.

"Hey Le- " Mirajane closed the door quietly.

She skipped to the dining room where all the girls were there, except Levy. She took a seat by Erza and Lisanna. As they ate, it was awfully quiet, so Mirajane decided to talk.

"Did you know Rogue here?" she asked with picking up a pancake piece.

Erza spit out her coffee that landed on Evergreen.

"W-what?!" she yelled, ignoring Evergreen's rant.

"Yup! I was going to tell- Erza? Where are you- oh wait up!" Mirajane said, getting up.

◕‿‿◕

Lucy tossed and turned until she got up and covered her mouth. She searched for a bag, but ended up throwing up on Sting. One of Sting's eyes opened, giving Lucy a killer glare. He sniffed.

"It smells horrible." He said, sitting up. His shirt felt heavy and he looked down. Lucy panicked.

"Puke…" Sting muttered. He scooped some up with his hand and to Lucy's dismay, flung it at her face. She wiped some of and threw it at Sting.

"What the hell!? It's your puke!" Sting growling, flinging more puke.

"It just came out! I didn't mean to vomit all over you! You were just there, so I did it." Lucy growled.

"Now we both smell." Sting said, pinching the tip of his nose.

"It smells like chicken to me." Lucy said.

"Fat ass."

Lucy covered her mouth again and Sting grabbed her hand and took her to the bathroom. He patted her back as she threw up. At times like these, he hated being a dragon slayer. Lucy straighten her back and walked over to the sink to rinse her mouth. Sting looked at her shower.

"This is way too small to fit two people, you know." He said.

"PERVERT!" Lucy yelled, slapping him.

.

.

.

"Where's Rogue?" They asked in unison.

"Maybe he's with Loke." Lucy said. Sting and Loke went down stairs to Loke's room.

"Trespassing…" Loke muttered.

"It's _my _house. Where's Rogue?" Lucy asked.

"Don't know, I heard a door close around five in the morning. I was so upset; I was having a good dream too." Loke growled.

'_He went out when I fell asleep' _Lucy thought.

Loke's phone started to ring and Lucy covered her ears because that's not the type of music a girl wants to hear when they're in a boy's room. Loke and Sting snickered. He answered his phone with a 'What?'

"Hold on." Loke pressed the speaker button on his phone.

"Loke! Come to Fairy Hills and save my soul! Waiiittt Erza, no! Ow! Stop it! Wait, no- not the- ow!"

_Bsst. Bsst. Bsst. Beep._

"H-he's in the girls' dorm… with Erza…" Lucy muttered.

"Nice score!" Loke said.

Sting and Lucy glared at Loke.

"I have an important question. Why are you covered with-"

"Lucy puked on me and I threw it at her." Sting explained.

Just hearing the word puke made Lucy covered her mouth. Sting growled as he took Lucy upstairs again.

"Kids these days." Loke said with a grin.

◕‿‿◕

"Alright! I'm okay, at least I think." Lucy said.

"What are you, pregnant?" Sting muttered.

"I'm too young!" Lucy said.

"I'd kick the guy who made Lucy pregnant, so she isn't." Loke said, putting his hands in his pockets.

They walked to Fairy Hills and Lucy looked at the two boys behind her.

"Stay here. Loke, make sure you have your phone ready, cause I'll be sending you video." Lucy said.

"Yeah, yeah, just go." Sting growled.

Lucy stuck her tongue out and turned on her heel to go inside. She heard a vase crash so she ran up the stairs, videotaping everything for Loke and Sting. Lucy opened the door slowly and saw Rogue tied up, Levy sleeping, and Erza with the rest of the girls yelling at him for entering the girls' dorm. Loke and Sting got the video and face palmed. They were having dirty thoughts after Rogue desperate pled for help. Suddenly, they were looking at the floor.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy said.

Lucy was knocked out on the floor for an unknown reason. Everyone ran to her aid, Levy woke up and Rogue hopped over because his legs and arms were tied together, courtesy of Erza. Mirajane felt Lucy's forehead.

"She's fine. It's a fever."

Levy was searching through tons of books now. Lucy's breathing was calm and her face was all red. Her fever was unknown and came out of nowhere.

◕‿‿◕

Lucy's eyes fluttered open and they widened with shock. She stood up looking around; all she saw was white walls. Someone was standing in front of her, someone she knew.

"M-mom, what is this place?" Lucy asked.

"HI, sweetie. I can finally see you clearly."

"It's good to see you too mom, but I'm still confused. Why am I here?"

"Currently, in Magnolia, you are probably passed out. I needed to talk to you because it was important."

"Yeah, anything mom. What's going on?"

"Lucy, you need to take that book back. The one you gave Levy-san a few weeks ago and burn it."

"W-why?"

"That book can be the cause of your death. I want to see you, but not when you have a nice long life ahead of you. Burn it. Have someone do it for you while you sleep. That can defiantly break the death"

"My book? Is there anyone in specific that has to burn the book? I don't want to die." Lucy sobbed.

"Five in one must burn the book. Five people that you like to be around." Layla said.

"Five people who?"

"Five boys. Think about it."

"Five boys that I like to hang out with… I don't like to hang with any."

Layla sighed.

"One of them is Natsu. You like to have Natsu's company. The next is Gray, you love him as a brother. Number three is Hibiki, you think he's sweet, but just doesn't fit the bill. The next is Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth; you like to have him around, even though he can be a pain. Finally, you have Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth, you feel like you owe him plenty, but all he likes his seeing a smile on your face. Have them burn the book while you sleep for one week."

"One week?!"

"You'll be fine. I'll make contact with Levy. She knew it all along, everyone knew. But, they just couldn't tell you. You'll live." Layla was fading.

"Well, it looks like my time is up."

"Don't go mom. I can't process anything. Stay with me. I need to understand."

"Bye, sweetie."

"MOM!" Lucy's sat up and looked around. Everyone who cared for her was there. All the guild were there looking after here.

Mirajane placed a cold towel on Lucy's head.

"Get some rest." She said softly.

"Everything is blurry. "Lucy said, touching the towel on her head.

"Get some rest, child. We'll inform you in the morning." Master Makarov said.

"How long have I been out?" Lucy asked.

"Three hours." Natsu said.

"Oh…."

Lucy positioned herself to lie down and remembered her dream.

"Levy-chan…." Her voice was trailing off.

"Mhm?"

"Burn it. Have the five of them do it, while I sleep." Lucy said.

"Burn what?"

"The…." Lucy dozed off, her lips slightly parted. Levy was about to try to wake her up so she can finish her sentence.

"Let her sleep. You'll get the answer." Gajeel said.

◕‿‿◕

**Just for Fun- The Magic Screen**

_Lucy set up computers in the guild, happy about her discovery. Natsu and the others stood back, wondering what Lucy was doing._

"_Okay! These are computers used to find information, but there's this thing called Facebook that is really, really, addicting. I set up accounts for you guys in each computer and all you have to do is make up a name. Like, my name is Lulu Heartifilia." She explained._

"_So, it's a magic screen used to go on Facebook?" Natsu asked, taking a seat by his computer._

_Lucy nodded. Everyone took a seat by each computer and typed their Facebook names. _

_**Natsu Dragneel- Look! I'm typing! Sfdibgfsdon**_

_**2:25P.M Like- Comment**_

_**Lulu Heartifilia- Baka! Don't do that**_

_**2:25P.M Like- Comment**_

_**Gray Fullbuster- He's always been a baka.**_

_**2:26P.M Lulu Heartifilia likes this **_

"_This is stupid." Cana said. She looked on Erza's screen. She was taking a quiz that asked a bunch of random questions. _

_**Cupid Strauss- Levy! Why don't you ask Gajeel out already!**_

_**2:30P.M Lulu Heartifilia, Lisanna Strauss, and 10 others like this**_

_**Levy McGarden**__ commented on__** Cupid Strauss's**__ post_

_**Levy McGarden- WHY WOULD I?**_

_**2:30P.M Like-Comment**_

_**Sir Happy **__commented on __**Cupid Strauss's post**_

_**Sir Happy- You lliiiikkkkkee Gajeel. **_

_**2:31P.M Cupid Strauss, Natsu Dragneel and 2 others like this**_

_After Lucy set up the computers, the guild never saw day light again. The locked themselves in the guild and stayed on Facebook all day. Natsu liked to call the computers 'Magic Screens'. Soon, computers were bought all throughout Magnolia and no one went outside again._

_**Sting Eucliffe **__and __**Lulu Heartifilia **__are now in a relationship._

_**Cupid Strauss and 4 others like this**_

_**Comments:**_

_**Loke Stellar- **__Sting is gonna die_

_**Lulu Heartifilia- **__someone hacked my account :'( _

_**Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and 3 others like this**_

_**Cupid Strauss- **__It was just a false alarm… awwww_

_**Sir Happy- **__Aye! _

_**Fro Frosch- **__Rogue-kun, is that why Sting was up all night?_

_**Rogue Cheney- **__I think._

_**Lulu Heartifilia **__has logged off._

_**Natsu Dragneel- **__She better beat him up_

_**Gray Fullbuster and 2 others like this**_

◕‿‿◕

**Alright…. That's all for Just For Fun- Magic Screen. Here are the responses for chapter nine:**

Aprildrgonfire16: I don't know why I make Lucy so lucky in this I'm just torturing myself.

Erza Scarlets: Correct!

Bluefire321: I was just thinking about Shugo Chara when I wrote this…. And thanks :)

Demeter13909: Lol, thanks. You're awesome for saying this story is awesome

Lillian Jade: Thanks, Lily-chan! I won't end it with GrUvia… that pair annoys me too… I am like that too! Whenever I talk about Fairy Tail it's non-stop talking… or typing.. or maybe even singing. :D anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.

GoldenRoseTanya: Some people want it to end with RoLu so that's what I'm going for right now. If you want NaLu, don't forget to vote on my poll!

**NEXT CHAPTER: Burning Passion**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and adding this story to your favorites. I really appreciate it. Don't forget to vote on my poll for this story's ending and check out my other fanfciton, Just Because. I'll type later! Ja ne! **

**-Litty-chan :3 **


	11. Burning Love

**Ahhhh. Last chapter. D: MAYBE it'll have an after story. I don't know. Anyway, start reading. *sniff***

**SUMMARY: Lucy Heartifila had made her third book that has some sort of magic. When Rogue Cheney sent her flowers, the first page of the book made a turn. After Natsu and Gray yell at Lucy, Levy figures out these events are somewhat similar to the ones in Lucy's book. What happens when Fairy Tail finds out Lucy may die when the last page is turned?**

**Chapter 11: Burning Love **

Normal POV

A few days pasted and Lucy was still sleeping. Natsu and the others have been finding a way to burn the book all at once. Rogue decided to get matches for everyone except for Natsu.

"Alright. You guys sure?" Levy asked, placing the book in front of the five.

"Positive. It should work."

"Alright. On three. One…Two…Three."

The four boys placed the matches on the book while Natsu used his magic. It looked like it was burning, but it wasn't. The book was on fire, but it wasn't having any effect.

"It's not working!" Natsu yelled.

"Wait Natsu, give it time." Levy said.

"Hurry! She's not responding!" Erza said, running past the six.

Levy was starting to worry. She looked at Rogue who was looking at the book with determination.

Natsu continued to try to burn the book, but it wasn't helping. Levy thought she saw a spark. Natsu tried once more and the spark was visible. Levy jumped.

"Keep trying!"

Natsu nodded and lit both of his fists. Rogue lit more matches and threw it at the book. Gray, Sting, and Hibiki joined in. More sparks flew, but the book wasn't burning. It was like something was missing. Levy thought a bit and whispered in Natsu's ear. He nodded.

"Rogue, go check on Lucy." he said.

"Why me?"

"Just do it."

Rogue nodded and checked on Lucy. She wasn't dead yet, but her skin was pale. Rogue walked over to where she was resting. He took her hand and held it tight. He muttered an 'I love you.' and let go. He was about to go before he felt a tug on his sleeve. Everyone stared with shock.

"Arigato, Rogue." Lucy said with a smile.

"Her color is coming back!" Mirajane exclaimed.

"Call Levy!" Erza commanded.

Levy saw the book was burning slowly and clapped her hands.

"Levy! Lucy-san is waking up!" Wendy said.

She looked at the four boys and held a thumbs up. Natsu grinned. Rogue did the right thing. Levy walked into the room Lucy was laying down in. Lucy was sitting up, drinking a cold glass of water.

"I heard you're feeling better, Lu-chan," Levy said.

Lucy nodded and continued to drink her water.

"She's giving her throat a rest." Erza informed Levy. Levy nodded and smiled softly.

｡◕‿◕｡

A year passed and Lucy was back on her feet. The only difference is that Rogue and Lucy were going out. The five boys would always argue now and then, but Lucy's laugh would always calm them down. Lucy was still called blonde by Sting, to her dismay. Loke would always complain on why boys are always at her house. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail were on good terms but they would always have friendly fights now and then. Master Makarov and Gildarts were still old perverts who do troll faces and the guild got more and more members.

"Yup! I'll see you guys in two weeks! He's doing it for my 19th birthday!" Lucy squealed.

"Protection, okay, Lu-chan?" Levy reminded.

"My, my, a hot springs resort. How fancy." Mirajane said.

"Shush!" Lucy said.

"Ready to go?" Rogue asked.

"Protection!" Levy said.

"Shush! I'm ready."

"Alright."

That's how this story is going to end. The hot springs is yet another story.

｡◕‿◕｡

**_I know, I know. Short and tacky. I couldn't think straight. Well… I guess that's all for this story. Arigato for reading! :D_**


End file.
